Love Is Sweet
by gsrsbiggestfan
Summary: This is my fantasy of Gil and Sara. I know it dose not fallow the show but it is the way I would like to think it happened. His story is rated M, please be aware of that.
1. Chapter 1

_I had so much fun doing the THANK YOU series that I decided to do another one. I am adding some adult situations to this one so it will be rated M (I just hope I don't go overboard, I have not done it before.) I look forward to comments. I also need to know if I should continue it._

Sara was brought up in foster care, she never felt as if she belonged anywhere. Her whole life was one traumatic event after an other.

It all started at home, she was raised in an abusive home. After one of their fights, her mother stabbed her father to death. She was shuffled from foster home to foster home. She learned to fend for herself a loner.

When she turned 17 she was placed with an elderly lady named Mrs. Millard Kelly. It was there where she fell in love, not with a man, but with a career. Mrs. Kelly had been a police officer; it was through her stories about that brought propose to her life. She would become a police officer. She was fresh out of the academy when her second love came into her life. She was asked to help out with the Crime Scene Investigation Squad. It was then that she knew what she wanted to be, a CSI.

Sara never thought much about relationships, she was not a virgin but she was not a slut either. A man was a means to an end, an itch that needed to be scratched. It was good when it lasted; she thought that was all she needed. That was until that faithful day that she walked into an entomology class at the academy.

She was in line for a grade three promotion but she had to take and pass this class. She loved bugs; the way they helped solve crimes fascinated her. What fascinated her more was the fact that Dr. Gilbert Grissom was going to teach it. She had googled him; she thought he was the most charismatic man she had ever read about, and those ocean blue eyes.

She walked into his class and that was it. She had never believed in love at first sight but it hit her like a ton of bricks. No one or nothing else mattered but him. He looked over the top of his glasses and raised an eyebrow at her, "Miss Sidle?" he said. "Yes," she replied. He pointed to a seat in the front, "I need to speak to you after class," he told her.

All through class she could not get her mind where it belonged. After class he walked up to her, "According to your record you are a CSI grade 2. I need an assistant and was wondering if you would be up to it." She nodded. "It comes with a bit of a salary, the only down side is that I can't be sure of the hours, so if you are - uh - attached, it might cause a problem." "I am free," she said.

"Great," he said taking her hand. "Let's get a bite to eat and I will tell you what I expect out of you." Gil escorted her to a small diner off campus, all the time his mind was full of nothing but her. He was as, if not more, of a loner then she was. He loved his bugs and his work, everything and everybody just got in the way of that love. But this beautiful creature, with those beautiful deep brown eyes and that smile, well it was more then any man could resist.

As they ate they talked. "How come you are not married?" he asked. "Excuse me?" she said. "Anyone as beautiful as you are, well I just thought…." It was at that point that he realized what he had said. "Thank you," she said. "I was wondering the same thing about you." Gil laughed. "I have a mistress," he said. Sara looked at him, confused. "My bugs and my job," he replied. "Oh I see," she said, " that dose not leave room for anyone else." He lay his hand on hers, their eyes meant. "A certain someone, yes." She smiled at him, could he possibly mean? Her itch started needing scratching. "Yes," was all she said.

"Let's go somewhere more private," he said standing and taking her hand. They went to his hotel room. He locked the door and took her in his arms, their lips meant. He lifted her to his bed, they broke from the kiss only long enough to undress. Gil looked at her and smiled, "You are so beautiful."

Once more his lips found hers, tongues danced around each other as his hands explored her body. He looked at her breasts, firm and yet so soft. He kissed them then took her nipple into his mouth and sucked it as his fingers played with her love button. Soft moans told him she approved. He slowly kissed his way down between her legs, tenderly his tongue and lips kissed and sucked at her love button. He lift her hips slightly and let his tongue enter her.

He flicked it in and out enjoying the taste of her. Her breathing turned to panting, her soft moans grew louder, her heat beat doubled as he went back to that sweet sensitive spot. She called his name as she exploded her juices, he lapped them enjoying the taste as they ran down his throat. He moved atop her and entered her. He moved inside her with slow thrusts, enjoying the feel of her hot wet cannel. His lips found hers again, he kissed her and caressed her face.

He rolled so she was atop him, his speed slowly increasing. He sat a little so he could suck at her nipples again, the combination of his manhood hitting her in just the right spot and him sucking her nipples brought her to a second climax. One more he moved back atop her, she grabbed the headboard and thrust her hips up to meat his inward movements. He was beginning to loose control, they matched movements he could no longer control what was raging inside him, he whispered her name and released himself.

Total exhaustion wrapped his body, he moved down just a little and lay his head on her chest. His hands cupped her breast, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. He moved from atop of her and wrapped her in his arms, sleep quickly found them both.

Sara woke first, never had she felt so completely satisfied. This was not a means to an end, this was something she wanted to last forever, this was love. She snuggled closer to him, her movement woke him.

"That was fantastic," he told her. She did not know what to say she just said, "MMM."

The class lasted 6 weeks, they were together almost every minute of those 6 weeks, they made love every night.

The last day of class they walked together on the beach. It was near sunset, they watched the sun sink in to the water. Sara had a question to ask, she just was not sure how to ask it. "So tomorrow it is back to Vegas," she said. "Back to your mistress, I am sure you will not tell her about your affair." She told him trying to sound like it was no big deal.

Gil took both her hands and turned her so she was facing him. "Is that what you think? Is that what you want? For this to be nothing more then an affair?'' She looked into his eyes, she seen sadness and hurt. "Sara, I do not have affairs. I do not have sex, I make love. I have fallen in love with you," he said to her. Tears filled her eyes, never would she had dreamed he could care for her. "I … I … I thought that was what YOU wanted," she said. "I never want to let you go, I love you." He pulled her to him and kissed her, "Then we will find a way."


	2. Chapter 2

Rated M for adult situations - kind of smutty at the end.

Chapter 2

The "way" was found just one month later. Sara called Gil, crying. "I need you so bad," she said.

That was all Gil needed to hear, from his cell phone he called Ecklie and told him he needed a few days off.

Nothing pissed of Conrad Ecklie more them Gil did. Grissom mostly got his way around the lab, his standing as the number one entomologist in the state made everyone look the other way when he broke a minor rule or two.

He went straight to her apartment. Sara was in his arms in a matter of a few hours. Sara buried her face in his chest and cried.

"Tell me," he said. Sara told him about the case she had worked.

"It is mostly my fault," she told him. "The body of a six year old girl was found," she started. "It was past obvious she had been abused. Well I went into overdrive, I decided that NOTHING was going to stop me from finding out who hurt her. All my evidence pointed to the father - who just happens to be one of San Francisco's top DA's."

Gil had an idea where this was going.

"I was told to slow down, not to confront him until I had more evidence. I asked my supervisor what more he wanted, I had DNA, I had prints and I had an eyewitness who saw the father take the girl to the park where the body was found. He told me that all that could be just coincidence, after all he was her father."

Sara was starting to get angry again. "Let me guess," Gil said. "The father was never charged."

Sara did not have to answer, the look in her eyes was enough. "I confronted him anyway," she said. "And for my troubles I got my ass chewed out, a two week suspension and told I had to apologize." "And?" he said.

"And I told him he could kiss my lily white ass cause I did not intend to apologize to the lying scumbag who abused and murdered his daughter," she said, "For that I got fired."

"What happened to the case?" he asked. "They are leaving it UNSOLVED. But it was the father, Gil. I just know it was."

Gil knew there was nothing that he could do as far as this was concerned but he did know there was something he could do for Sara.

"Come back to Vegas with me," he said. "I have a spot open on my team and I need you."

Sara smiled for the first time since he arrived there. "Need me as a criminologist?" Gil pulled her into his arms and kissed her, "That and …"

"Your second mistress?" she said smiling at him. "No," he said, "My only love."

He wanted her, but he was not sure she wanted that, not now anyway. Sara tenderly stroked his face. "Make love to me," she whispered in his ear, "I need you so."

No more words need be said, he took her hand and fallowed her to her bedroom.

They lay exhausted in each others arms. Sara was tracing a heart on his chest when she said, "I have an idea."

"That would be?" he asked her. "This," she said suddenly straddling him an sitting on his chest. She took his wrists and held them over his head as she bent forward and smothered him with kisses. His lips parted as their tongues meant.

She wiggled up a little more so that he could get to her breasts. He pulled a nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking at it. He released that one and went to the next, all the while soft moans escaped from her.

Sara looked at him, "There is something I have always wanted to do, would you …" she whispered something in his ear. "Interesting," he said, "Let's do it." Sara giggled.

She knelt on the bed and grabbed the headboard for support, he wiggled himself down so that he was between her legs. He could smell the sweetness of her, hungrily he lifted his head and sucked at her love button.

Never had anything so excited him before, greedily he stuck his tongue in her opening, flicking it back and forth loving the taste of her.

He went back to her button, sucking and teasing it with his tongue.

She gasped for air, her body tensed, her soft moans became screams of pleasure. Her juices were released as she climaxed, he swallowed each sweet drop of her nectar.

He slid from between her legs. She went to his throbbing manhood and pulled it into her mouth, after all he had done for her it took him almost no time to climax, she took it all in and swallowed each drop.

She went to his lips and parted them with her tongue, a part of her was still in his mouth as was a part of him in hers, their tongues danced around each other. Gil knew he had never tasted anything so sweet as the mixture of their juices.

He pulled her into his arms, she rest her head on his chest. "Feeling better?" he asked. "As if you have to ask," she said.

"We will talk about Vegas tomorrow," he said to himself. Right now all he wanted to do was enjoy her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They both slept like neither of them had ever slept before, deeply and peacefully. Both woke when the sun filtered through the blinds in Sara's room.

"How about a shower love?" Sara asked. "You think I need one?" he asked. Sara smiled, "I love the way you smell but I somehow think the rest of San Francisco will not."

He pulled her close to him and inhaled deeply, the scent of her was intoxicating.

"We can shower now or later," he said kissing her neck. She straddled him, "Later works for me."

She nibbled at his neck and moved slowly down nibbling, kissing, sucking and licking all the way to his manhood, which by now was at full length.

The scent of last night was still strong, she licked the shaft, so was the taste.

The feel of her tongue sent a chill through his whole body, he pushed upward wanting her to take it in her mouth, she gladly obliged him.

Deep groans of pleasure, rapid breaths and increased heart beat hit him as he climaxed.

He looked at her then at the head of the bed, she smiled and positioned herself as she had the night before.

He moved between her legs, the sight and smell of her womanhood excited him.

He took her hips and buried his face in her hot sweet lips. He licked, flicked and sucked at her button, her body trembled as her juices filled his mouth.

He grabbed her waist and lied her on the bed, he held her as her body continued to tremble. He tenderly kissed her and stroked her face as her breathing and pulse returned to normal.

She smiled at him, "WE defiantly need to shower." Gil agreed with her.

They showered and dressed then went out to find something to eat, it was not until they started eating that they realized how hungry they were.

"I have never been so hungry," she said. "Making love will do that to you," he said. As they ate they talked about her moving to Vegas with him.

"I will call the director and tell him I want you," he said. "It will take a week for the paperwork to clear, you can use that time to familiarize your self with Vegas."

She was nodding as she ate.

Her next question was the same one he wanted an answer too, "Where will I live?"

He pulled in a deep breath, "I want you to live with me, but if you would rather …"

"No," she said, "I want to be with you. I want to sleep in your arms."

"As my wife?" he asked. Sara looked at him, "As your wife?"

"Yes," he said. "I love you, I want you with me always. I would be honored to have you as my wife."

Sara had not expected that, she knew she loved him knew she wanted him as a lover but she was not sure if they knew enough about each other to make that kind of a commitment.

"You want to think about it?" he questioned. Sara smiled, "No." "No?" he said.

"I thought I did," she said, "but there is nothing more I need to know except that I love you. Everything else we can learn in time."

He pulled her to him and kissed her. "When," she asked. "It is up to you," he said. "Me? Why?" she wanted to know.

"Depends on how big you want it," he said. "You see that building over there," she said pointing to a large brick building. He nodded. "One of the many many offices in there is city hall. All we need are two witnesses."

The next day Tasha Bennett, Sara's best friend and Harvey Anderson, a friend of Gil's from the university stood as Gil and Sara exchanged vows in a civil ceremony.

Gil and Sara invited Tasha and Harvey to dinner. Gil's phone rang, he excused himself as he took the call.

After a ten minute discussion with Ecklie Gil very calmly said, "I am bring her back with me, she will fill the opening on my shift and if you don't like that idea, there is a professorship open here I just will not come back."

Once again Gil won his argument, once again Ecklie was pissed.

Gil came back to the table, "Everything is set. You report to human resources Monday and start your paperwork." Sara smiled at him, "How did you manage it? I mean I can only image what Jones will say as far as my job performance." "It is taken care of," was all Gil said.

After they ate Gil went to pay the check.

Harvey looked at Sara, "I am telling you a secret that I will deny I ever told you. Your husband is the number 1 forensic entomologist in the state of Nevada, number 3 in the United States and number 5 in the world. He can write his own ticket where ever he wants to work. He chose Las Vegas and he can quickly change his mind."

Sara now understood, "So Dr. Gilbert Grissom gets what he wants." Harvey smiled, "99% of the time."


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is rated M for adult situations.

Chapter 4

Sara knew she had a bit of information that no one else had, she also knew that it was a bit of information she intended to forget. "I could be a bitch and use it for my own personal gain," she thought to herself, "but that is not who I am."

Gil and Sara had a few more days in San Francisco, they spent them enjoying the sites and each other. Gil had one more surprise for her, Sara had a few close friends and he wanted her to be able to say good bye to them.

Gil had a friend who owned his own plane, he had asked him to fly Sara, Tasha, Tabby and Samantha to Anaheim. The one thing Sara had never done that she had always wanted to was to go to Disneyland. Gil had made all the arrangements, Jeff would fly them down, they would spend two days there and then Jeff would fly them back.

He had arranged to have a limo pick them up and take them to their hotel. Everything was paid for, the hotel, the theme park tickets and even their meals.

At the airport Sara tried, all thought not very hard, to protest. "I can't leave you," she said, "What will you do?" Gil kissed her, "I will find something to do. Now you and your friends go and enjoy yourselves." There were a few things Gil had wanted to do and he also wanted to spend some time with Harvey.

The day Sara came back they packed everything in a U Haul truck and put Sara's car on a car dolly.

That night they got a hotel room, they would leave first thing in the morning. Sara lay cuddled in his arms. "Thank you so much," she told him, "we had a blast." "Me too," he said.

"What did you do?" Sara wanted to know. Gil smiled, "Oh Harvey and I picked up a couple of hookers and never left his apartment."

Sara sat straight up and looked at him. "You did not," she said. He laughed as he pulled her near him, "No. But I did miss you." Sara kissed him, "How much?"

He gently pushed her back down, tenderly he kissed her as his hands found her breasts. He pulled her nipple into his mouth, first one then the other, sucking and kissing it as his fingers played with her love button.

He made a trail of kisses from her breast to her button, he moved between her legs. He inhaled the sweet aroma of her as he kissed and sucked at her lips and button.

He slowly inserted a finger in her opening, finding that spot that drove her wild he softly rubbed it as he paid attention to her button.

Her body trembled as she grabbed his head and held it close to her womanhood. Her release sent her juices into his mouth, he lovingly and tenderly lapped them up.

She was still quivering form her climax as he entered her. He could feel her cannel, still hot and wet, squeeze his manhood.

He deliberately kept his movements slow, letting her body calm down.

As he moved slowly inside her he smothered her face with soft kisses and tender caresses.

Sara grabbed the head of the bed and raised her hips to meet his inward thrusts.

There bodies became one, matching movements perfectly. Their breathing, heart rate quickened as their climax neared. Soft moans became louder, his manhood inside her had given her a second climax, her body was still quivering as he reached his.

As his juices filled her, his strength left him.

He lay atop her with his head on her chest as she kissed the top of his head. Slowly his strength returned, he rolled form her and engulfed her in his arms.

"That much," he said smiling. Sleep quickly found them, tomorrow would be a big day.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter rated M for adult situations.

Chapter 5

The next morning Sara left San Francisco for the last time, a part of her was sad but mostly she was thrilled because she was starting a new life with her husband.

During the drive they talked about their future. "There is something I have been meaning to talk to you about," Sara told Gil, "But I needed to make sure you were listening."

Gil laughed, "Well I am driving 60 miles an hour down the highway, it is not like I can walk out on you. What is it?" he asked.

"Children," she said, " I was wondering how you felt about having children?"

Gil was silent for a while, " I have thought about the possibility of becoming a father. It is a big responsibility. That and there is the possibility of me passing my problem on to a child."

"So the answer is NO?" Sara asked. "That is not what I meant," he told her, "It is something I would love to do, more so now that I have the love of my life as my wife."

Sara smiled, "When?" Gil said, "I am not sure. I guess anytime." "Fantastic," Sara said, " I am glad you feel that way." He looked at her, "You aren't are you?"

She laughed, "No. It is just that I took the last of my pills yesterday and this way I do not have to refill them."

After they unloaded the van Gil decided he needed a shower, "We can go to the kennel tomorrow and pick up Hank. Right now I need to shower."

Sara walked up to him and sniffed, "Yeah you do stink." He grabbed her, "You don't smell so great yourself." "How about we conserve water and shower together?" she said smiling. "I like your way of thinking," he said as he undressed her.

In the shower they washed each other, their hands touched sensitive places as they kissed. The foreplay continued as they dried each other.

Gil lay Sara on the bed, his lips found hers as his hands found her breasts. He let his fingers play with her nipples for a while then he brought them into his mouth.

Lovingly he sucked at them, he enjoyed the taste of her.

"Your way?" he asked. Sara smiled, "Please." He moved so she could position herself. She was beginning to really enjoy it this way.

She got on her knees and grabbed the headboard for support. Gil lay on his back between her legs. He loved the sight and smell of her womanhood, he grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him.

He alternated between kissing and sucking her button and her lips. He pushed his tongue into her opening and flicked it in and out, enjoying the taste of it.

Sara's moans of pleasure turned to screams, her breathing quickened, her body trembled and she released her juices in his mouth, hungrily he swallowed each drop then licked her to get the rest of them.

Sara turned. She was still straddling him, her womanhood still near his face as she went to his manhood and pulled it into her mouth.

Gil could not help himself, he used his fingers to play with her button as she sucked, and kissed and licked at him.

He lift his head and sucked on her button and his finger entered her. He brought her to a second explosive climax.

She could taste his pre cum, she rolled from atop him. He entered her, his throbbing manhood demanding release. It took him only a few thrusts to reach his climax.

He pulled her to his arms and cuddled her. "You are so fantastic," he told her. "I love the way you make me feel."

"So do I," she said, "I have never felt so loved, so safe, so completely satisfied."

Sleep found them quickly. Tomorrow would start a new chapter in their live, tomorrow she would meet the rest of the team.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning over breakfast Gil and Sara talked about the best way to tell the others. Gil laughed, "I am not sure we will need to tell them."

"Why is that?" she asked. "I think they will put two and two together when we come in wearing wedding bands and I introduce you as Sara Grissom."

"I see your point," she said snickering, "We just let THEM figure it out and answer questions from there." Gil kissed her, "You are so smart. Now I have already told Ecklie, to say the least he was not pleased."

This made Sara laugh. "He said that we were to conduct ourselves in a professional manor at all times and I was to be sure that you understood that I was your supervisor. He also made it quite clear that if the rules were not fallowed then he would transfer you to a different shift."

Sara pulled him to her and kissed him passionately, "None of that?" she said smiling at him.

Then she slid her hand down to his manhood and tenderly stroked it. "Or that?" she said smiling as he groaned in response to her touch.

"Then I guess that means I defiantly can't do this." She sat on the chair, lowered hi pajama bottoms and took his growing manhood into her mouth.

Between her kissing and sucking it was brought to full attention, Gil's soft groans grew deeper, he was lost in the pleasure she was giving him.

Sara grabbed his butt, her nails digging into the flesh. Gil's release was near, his breathing was just pants, he grabbed her hair and held her close to him as he released himself into her.

She took it all, then let his manhood slid from her mouth. Gil was still trembling from his release as he pulled her up and into his arms.

Kissing her he said, "As fantastic as that is and as much as I love it when you do it to me, that is a defiant CAN'T DO at the lab."

She smiled at him. "So is this," he said as he carried her to the couch and gave to her what she had just given to him.

He held her until her body stopped trembling and her breathing returned to normal. "Now we need to grab a shower and get going," he said.

At the lab Gil asked all the team to meet him in his office, he had asked Sara to wait in the break room until he called her.

"Welcome back," Warrick said. "Yeah," Nick added, "Catherine is cool but she can be Attila The Hun while she is in charge." Catherine hit him, "Ecklie said you were bringing a new CSI with you?"

"I did," he said. "What else did Conrad say?" Gil wanted to know. "Nothing," Catherine said, "He said you would tell us when you get back."

As he always did with a new hire Gil gave them a brief review of her record and history of her background. "Sounds like she is well qualified for the job," Catherine said.

By this time he had called her and asked her to join them. The first thing Nick noticed was the wedding band - well that is the first thing Nick always notices on a woman.

"Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, and Warrick Brown," he said pointing to each as they shook her hand, "This is our newest team member, Sara Grissom."

Silence filled the room, eyes popped and mouths fell open. "Questions?" Gil asked waiting for the onslaught he knew was coming.

For a while no one said anything, they just stared in disbelief. Finally Catherine said, "I know you are an only child so she is not a sister or a sister in law."

"True," Gil said. "So you got married while you were in San Francisco?" Nick asked. "I did," he said. Once again no one said anything.

Ecklie came into the office, "I can tell by the lack of normal chatter that Grissom has dropped the bomb." Still no one said anything.

"I need Sara to come with me to Human Recourses to fill out some paper work before she starts work," Ecklie said. Gil nodded.

As they left the office Ecklie looked at Sara and said, "I can't wait for you to mess up." Sara stopped and looked at him, "What?" she asked. Conrad did not answer, he just kept walking.

Back in his office Gil was bombarded by questions and they all seemed to come at once. Gil laughed, "Let's meet at OVER EASY after shift and Sara and I will answer all your questions."

He passed out assignments and asked Catherine to wait for Sara because he had paired them together.

Everyone was out in the field when Ecklie walked into the trace lab, "Hodges I have a special job for you." He had asked David to keep an eye on the newest CSI and report every - and he emphasized the every - little mistake she made.

At the diner after shift Gil and Sara answered all the questions the others asked. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that they were a team.

The only thing that seemed to really bother the others was that Gil did not wait until he got back to Vegas to get married.

As they were leaving Sara told Gil what Ecklie had said to her, Gil told her that Conrad was just that way and not to think about it.

Gil's phone rang, obviously something about his new assignment rubbed Hodges the wrong way. He called Gil and told him of Ecklies request. Gil thanked him and told him he would handle it.

At the house Gil and Sara had grabbed a shower and were laying on the bed talking. "That went better then I thought it would," he said.

"I agree," she said. "Any problems?" he asked.

"Only one," she said smiling at him, "I found it so hard to keep my hands off you." Gil pulled her into a passionate kiss then said, "We are not in the lab now."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gil passed out assignments and then went to Ecklie's office. "What is your problem with Sara?" he asked. Ecklie looked at him.

"She told me what you said," Gil told him. He left out his phone call from Hodges, not wanting to get him in to trouble.

"She is a trouble maker and I don't want her in my lab," Conrad told Gil.

"Marvin Jones called me and told me all about her," Conrad said then he threw down some papers, "He also faxed me a copy of her jacket."

Gil picked it up. "I intend to put it on file here," Conrad said.

"You can't," Gil told him, "You can't put anything in her jacket that did not happen here."

"Let her screw up just once," Conrad said, "and I will have her ass fired. I have eyes all over the building."

Gil turned and walked away, he was reading the file and not paying attention to where he was walking, he bumped into Sara, all the evidence she had in her hand hit the floor.

"Damn it!" she said. "Sorry," Gil said as he helped her pick it up. Sara smiled, "Noting is messed up it is ok. You should learn to watch where you are walking, you might hurt someone."

"That evidence is contaminated," Ecklie yelled. Gil looked at him, "No it is not and you know it. There was nothing breakable and the plastic bags did not open."

Ecklie slammed his door, he hated it when Gil was right.

Over the next six months Sara's bond with the rest of the team grew, more then once she had gone above and beyond in her job performance.

Ecklie still would not get off her back, he tried every way he could to make whatever she had done look bad, that was one reason why Gil never let her do a solo, he wanted to make sure that if Ecklie said anything to his supervisors there would be someone to back up Sara's story.

Ecklie rode the team too, Sara knew it was because of her. He would give them all the dirtiest assignments, make them work doubles to cover for days, one time he even credited days with an arrest that graves put together.

Sara knew this was bothering Gil, she also knew she had to do something about it, she went looking for Ecklie.

She did not want to request a transfer but if that is what it took to bring peace back to graves, then she would.

David told Sara he had seen Ecklie head for the basement, that is where Sara went.

Sara went into the only room she saw a light on she stopped when she thought she heard voices.

Very quietly he headed for the voices. She found Ecklie, one of the janitors and two men from days playing cards for money.

Gambling was legal in Nevada but it was not allowed on company time.

Sara smiled, she took out her camera and took several pictures, then she left.

Later she seen Ecklie in his office, without knocking she walked in. "You are going to back off me and the team," she told him matter-of-factly.

"Oh I am?" he said, "What makes you think that?" "Because if you don't I will see to it that the sheriff gets these," Sara said showing Ecklie the pictures.

"Get the hell out of my office," he said. Sara knew she had won.

At the house that night Gil had remarked her much Conrad had changed, Sara just smiled, for now she had a secret, she was debating rather to tell Gil or not.

She took his hands, "Let's go to bed. I have kept my hands off my husband for way to long and I need him." Gil chuckled, "I know just what you mean."


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is rated M for adult situations.

Chapter 8

Gil had some paper work to finish before they could leave work so Sara stayed with him.

It has been two weeks since her run in with Ecklie, she figures she must have scared him because he is at least acting civil to her and the team.

"Hon," she said, "There is something I need to talk to you about." Gil set down his pen and glasses, "I am all yours," he said smiling at her.

Sara precedes to tell him about what happened in the basement, the pictures and her "talk" with Conrad.

"So that is why he is being a good boy," Gil said grinning. "I hope you are not upset that I did not tell you sooner," she said. "I can never be angry with you," he told her taking her hand.

"Let's get out of here." They went to dinner and then back to the house.

Gil had started the fire in the fireplace and they were both relaxing on the couch.

"I was wondering something," Sara said, her head on his shoulder. "What?" he asked her.

"You know the spare room, the one that has all the junk in it?" she said. "Yes," he said, "Is there something you would like to do with it?"

"Well yes," she said, "I was thinking it would make a perfect nursery."

Gil looked at her, "Are you?" She just nodded. "For sure?" he asked. They had had several false alarms.

"I went to see the doctor yesterday on my day off," she told him. "He confirmed it. I am 6 weeks."

Gil pulled her into a bear hug, "I am so happy." He kissed her.

Then he asked, "I guess there are certain things you can't do now."

She handed him a list of DO's and DON'T's. "If you notice THAT is on the DO side," she said smiling at him and taking his hand.

"So shall we?" she asked. He smiled, that was one thing she never had to ask more then once for.

In their room his lips found hers, they undressed each other as they kissed.

Gil tenderly lift her and lay her on the bed. His lips left her mouth and found her breasts.

He kissed and sucked at then as his fingers played with her button. She was already wet and so warm down there.

He made a trail of kisses from her breasts to her button.

He positioned himself between her legs and sucked and kissed her lips and her button.

She moaned at each touch, her body shivered with excitement.

As he put his tongue into her opening a gasp of pure pleasure escaped her.

He flicked it in and out of her opening while playing with her button.

Sara's soft moans had quickly become screams of pleasure. She released her juices and he drank them.

How he loved the smell, sight and taste of her womanhood.

He moved back to her lips and kissed her as he entered her, his manhood throbbing with his need for her.

He smothered her face with kisses and he caressed her face. His movements were slow, each inward thrust hit her spot.

He reached the point where the pleasure he was feeling over took everything else.

She called his name as she reached a second climax, he whispered hers as he reached his slightly after.

He moved himself down and lay with his head on her chest, he cupped her breast in his hand and sucked at it.

Slowly he roll from atop her. Sara smiled then went to his limp manhood, she pulled it into to her mouth, licking their juices form it.

She swallowed some. She went to his lips and parted them with her tongue and gave him some of there juices. He hungrily swallowed them.

"More," he whispered as he went down to her and licked her clean. He too shared.

"I love the way we taste," she told him as she found her comfy spot. Sara drifted off to sleep, Gil lay awake a little while thinking about her.

He smiled to himself when he remembered when it was not that long ago that the thought of oral sex turned him off, now he could not get enough of it. "I guess it just had to be the right woman," he said to himself. Sleep soon found him also.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day at the lab Sara shared their good news with the rest of the team.

"How long can you stay in the field?" Nick asked. "The doctor said until I was four months but some pigheaded supervisor that I know and love (she added smiling at Gil) said I had to be out of the field by three."

Warrick laughed, "Well we can't have you go chasing the bad guys around with a four moth belly sticking out now can we."

Sara smiled, "Gil's words exactly." "And," Gil added, "If she started to show before three months I will pull her them."

To Catherine she said, "He wants me out of the field now." Catherine looked at her, "I can't blame him, you should be out of the field now."

With that said Catherine snatched her assignment from Gil's hand and started to walk away. "Don't put her with me, I will not be responsible for the baby."

Sara looked at Catherine then at Warrick. "She lost one shortly after she started," Warrick said. "Her doctor said the same thing yours did. A suspect fleeing the scene tripped her and she miscarried. She has never forgot it."

Sara looked over at Gil, he just nodded then walked away.

All shift Sara thought about what Warrick had said. Sure accidents can happen anywhere, but here with the kind of work she was doing.

Before they left for the house Sara handed him a paper. "What is this?" he asked as he took it from her.

He smiled, it was her formal request to be relived of field work until after the birth of their child.

"Sara I…" he said. "I know," she said. "What Catherine said made a lot of since to me. I have waited so long to become a mother."

Despite rules he took her in his arms and kissed her.

"I will have a sever case of cabin fever before this is over with but it is what is best for our baby." Gil laughed.

"I have the perfect place for you," he said. She looked at him and smiled a devilish smile. "Besides there," he said smiling at her.

"I just received this memo," he said. "The city is trying a forensic lab for animals. They are thinking that if they separate the human and animal evidence it might speed things up. It is only a trial thing but it is right up your alley."

Sara smiled at him, "Maybe the next seven months will not be so bad after all."

At the house they talked more about the nursery and the new position she would be taking starting tomorrow.

"When will we know if bug is a boy or girl," Gil asked her.

He refused to refer to the baby as IT.

"The doctor said he can do a sonogram on my next visit, we may be able to know then."

Gil stood and took her hand, "Now my love, it is time that you and I and bug got to bed."

Gil undressed and lay on the bed with his eyes closed.

Sara came from the bathroom, slipped off her robe and lay next to him.

"Sleepy?" she asked kissing him her hand gently stroking his manhood.

"Not anymore," he said. Sara went down to his growing manhood and took it him her mouth. As she started sucking and licking it a big smile came across Gil's face.

He was sure it was the hormones from the pregnancy that made her like she was but she just could not get enough.

"I think I may die a happy man before this child is delivered," he thought to himself as waves of passion raked his body from what she was doing to him.

She stopped just short of his release, "I want you inside me," she whispered.

Gil pulled her to him, gently lay her down and just as gently entered her.

Immediately screams of pleasure filled the room.

Gil controlled his speed and depth as he brought her to a climax just as he reached his.

As she lay trembling from her release he slid himself down between her legs and lapped up their juices.

She parted her lips enough to let his tongue in. Their tongues played around each other as they both enjoyed the taste of what he had brought up with him.

Sara found her comfy spot and fell asleep in his arms. Gil smiled, "Looks like bug is not the only one who has a comfy place to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sara was starting her fourth month.

Sara was nervous as she sat on the exam table, she had spotted some the night before.

Her doctor came in, she told him why she felt she needed this earlier appointment.

"Let's check things out," he told her. After the exam he said, "Everything is fine. A little spotting is normal."

She asked if he could do the sonogram, "You were going to do it next week anyway?"

He smiled, "Daddy want's to know id he is going to have a son to pass on the family name to?"

"No. Momma wants to give him a son, Daddy wants a girl," Sara said laying back. The jel was applied, "Darn that stuff is cold," Sara said smiling at him.

"Do you have names yet?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, Ladybug and Grasshopper," Sara said smiling.

The doctor looked at her, "You are joking I hope?"

"We have not decided on a name until we know the gender. Gil just has decided on the nickname," she said smiling.

The doctor moved the wand around a little and pushed at Sara's belly. "Ah there we are," he said taking some pictures.

He put his hand on the screen and was ready to turn it so she could see.

"Daddy wants a girl?" he said. Sara said he did. "Well you can tell Daddy he has a Ladybug," the doctor told her as he pointed to the part that made her a little girl. "No doubt about it," he said.

Sara smiled and thanked him, she took the picture and went back to the lab.

"Judy," she said to the receptionist, "Have you see Gil?"

"He said to tell you he was in the field and he would see you when he got back. He also said he left something in your lab."

"Thanks," Sara said walking to her lab.

HER lab, it still sounded funny to her. She was really enjoying the new forensic animal lab - or the cage as some of them referred to it.

She knew the trial period was almost over and a decision would be made soon about the lab.

Sara hoped that the city would keep it and she would be left in charge.

She went to her desk, sitting on the desk was a note sitting on top a larger brown envelope and plant.

The plant was nothing new, Gil had made arrangements with a local florist to have a fresh plant delivered every other day.

She opened the note, TO THE ONE WHO HAS BROUGHT OUT WHAT WAS MISSING IN ME, WHO MAKES ME A COMPLETE PERSON. TO THE ONE WHO HAS MADE ME THE HAPPIEST MAN ALIVE, THIS IS A LITTLE SOMETHING FOR YOU.

Sara opened the larger envelope. She screamed for joy as she read the papers it contained.

"I thought it would make you happy," Gil said standing behind in her doorway. She almost flew to his arms and hugged and kissed him.

"Hey, hey," he said, "No public displays of affection."

"Is it true? I mean really true?" she asked. He nodded.

"The city has decided that the Forensic Animal Lab will be a valuable addition and that you are best required to head it," he told her smiling at her.

He thought she looked like a child on Christmas day.

The rest of the team walked in her office and congratulated her.

Catherine handed her a name plate for her desk, SUPERVISOR Sara Grissom, it read.

They all hugged, Greg handed out champagne for everyone except Sara, she got apple juice.

Nick raised his glass, "To Sara and her new adventure."

"While you are all here," Sara said. "I want to share a bit of news. I went to the doctor today, everything is fine." She said that mainly for Gil, he too had worried about the spotting.

"We are having a little girl," she said handing the picture to Gil. He pulled her into his arms, "Thank you."

Sara smiled at him, "Why are you thanking me? It is the sperm that determines the sex of the child not the egg." He looked down toward his crouch, "Well then thank you." Everyone laughed.

Sara whispered something in his ear, he blushed. "OH someone gona get some tonight," Warrick said. Catherine slapped at him, "And someone is NOT going to if he dose not shut his big mouth."

Warrick did the "lock my mouth and throw away the key" jester. This too brought a laugh.

"Ok everyone," Gil said, "We have work to do and so dose the new supervisor."

"Aw paperwork," Sara said. "The one thing I knew I would not like about this job."

Inside the large brown envelope was a list of her duties and responsibilities. One of the things she needed to do was hire an some help.

Sara knew just who she wanted and it just so happened that her first pick was free.

Sara called Tasha Bennett, her friend form San Francisco. "Tash," Sara said, "I have a proposition for you and Tabby and Samantha."

She explained about the new lab and the porpoise for it.

"I am game," Tasha said, "I can get hold of Tabby and Sammie and see if they are interested."

"Call me," Sara said, "and I will get the paper work started."

Her phone rang it was Harvey Anderson, Gil's professor friend, he was looking for Gil. Sara gave him Gil's number.

"I hear congratulations are in order," he said. "We are very happy about the baby," Sara said assuming that was what he was talking about.

"I meant your new position," he said. "How did you know?" Sara asked him. No one knew about the final decision.

"Do you remember what I told you back when you and Gil first got married?" Sara thought, then his words came to her - he had said: _"Your husband is the number 1 forensic entomologist in the state of Nevada, number 3 in the United States and number 5 in the world. He can write his own ticket where ever he wants to work. He chose Las Vegas and he can quickly change his mind."_

"Yes, I do," she told him. "As I remember you said: _"So Dr. Gilbert Grissom gets what he wants."_

"I did," Sara said. "And I replied: _"99% of the time_," Harvey said.

Now it became clear to Sara, Gil had pulled the strings and seen to it she had her job.

"I take it you were there first choice?" Sara said. "I was," he told her, "but I would have turned it down anyway. I am retiring in a couple of months."

"Dr. Anderson," Sara said, "Please do not mention this to Gil."

"I will not," he assured her, "If he wants you to know he will tell you. Oh by the way, congratulations on the baby too."

Sara sat at the desk, Gil had always told her he would do anything in his power to make her happy.

She smiled, "And when we get home I am going to do everything I know how to do to make him happy."

She left the lab early to see to it that everything was ready for when her husband came home.

She had fixed his favorite dinner, had clean silk sheets on the bed and took a long bubble bath in the lilac bath bubbles he so liked.

Then she slipped on his favorite teddy.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Gil asked when he got to the house. Sara just smiled, "I told you we could properly thank HIM for the little girl."

He pulled her to him and kissed her as he caressed her breasts through the teddy. Sara stepped away, "Dinner first."

She had placed the food and wine on a blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace.

They ate and talked about the events of the day. Gil did not mention anything related to the conversation she had had with Dr. Anderson.

"Harvey called," she said. "Yes I talked to him," Gil told her moving the dishes out of the way. "But he is not what is on my mind."

Gil grabbed a pillow off the couch. Gently he lay her back letting her head rest on the pillow.

He kissed her breasts, letting the silk touch his lips. He removed the top and sucked at her nipples.

Then he gave her a devilish smile.

He pulled a cushion from the couch and placed it under her hips.

After removing her panties her womanhood was just in the perfect place.

He kissed her button and lips, then he sucked at them while he placed his finger in her opening.

How that excited her, what started as soft moans of approval turned to screams of passion and need.

Gil continued to make love to her that way until she released her juices.

He lapped them then stuck his tongue in her opening. After getting all he could of her sweet juices he knelt and grabbed her butt.

He lifted it a little more and entered her.

Never before had they made love this way, the depth his manhood could reach inside her excited him more then he could image.

She wrapped her legs around his waist trying to pull him deeper inside her.

He was lost in the pleasure he was receiving, nothing else mattered to him.

He moved inside her faster and harder then he had ever done before.

Sara was panting, screams of excitement and pleasure coming form her mouth as she climaxed a second time.

The feel of her hot juices on his manhood was all it took, he released himself.

He lay forward, his head on her belly. Ladybug kicked him.

It was then that logic came back to him.

"Sara, I did not hurt you did I? It was feeling so great that I forgot." He kissed her belly.

"No love," she said assuring him, "It was a wonderful for me as it was you." He fell to the floor and cuddled her in his arms. "I think Ladybug liked it too. That was just her way of saying 'thank you'."

They lay on the floor for a while. Gil took her hand and helped her up. Round two would be on the clean sheets Sara had put on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

_Before I start chapter 11 it would seem I owe you readers an apology. It has been pointed out to me (in a review) that my "poor punctuation, spelling, grammar, missed/dropped words" has made this story hard to read. I do use spell check put obviously it dose not catch them all - either that or I don't. Anyway, English was never my best subject, as a matter of fact it was my worst. So to those readers who are turned off by these mistakes, I extend a heartfelt apology and my promise to try harder. Now that this is off my mind, on with my story._

Chapter 11

The next morning over breakfast Gil and Sara were talking about the nursery. Now that they knew "bug" was going to be a girl there was some decisions to be made.

They talked about wallpaper, furnishings and what not.

"I guess we need to talk about the most important decision," Sara told him. "Aw yes, her name," Gil said smiling.

"I think LADYBUG would get a lot of ribbing from classmates."

Sara went to her desk and pulled out a list of names that she had been working on, Gil carefully looked them over.

"Interesting," he said, "But the one I want is not on there." "That would be?" she asked. "SARA," he whispered as he held her close.

Sara smiled at him, "Heaven no! I have always hated my name, I would not want to saddle a child with it." Gil laughed.

"Well then I think I like," he looked at the names again, "I think I like this one." Sara smiled, it too was her favorite.

"I went on the net and researched names," Sara told him. "AMY is French is origin and means 'dearly beloved'." Gil smiled at her.

"We can use this one with it." Sara agreed that LEANN, which her research showed meant 'beautiful woman' would go perfectly together.

"So she is no longer Ladybug?" Sara said to Gil. He kissed her cheek, "Not on your life. She will always be MY ladybug."

Sara laughed. "AMY LEANN (LADYBUG) GRISSOM, what a beautiful name."

As they were driving to the lab Sara wanted to bring the subject of Dr. Anderson back up, she was eager to find out if Gil what going to say about their talk.

"We never did get around to your conversation with Harvey," she said. Gil smiled, "No we did not. He just wanted to tell me he was retiring. He wants to come to Vegas, he has never been here."

"He is welcome to the guestroom," Sara said.

As they pulled in the parking lot Gil said, "Harvey has agreed to fill in for you while you are on maternity leave, he also agreed to take a part time job as your advisor. Any problems and you can contact him" Gil said, "Conrad thinks this is a good idea."

"That will be great," Sara said smiling at Judy and taking her messages. "As a matter of fact I am surprised they did not ask him to head the department, he defiantly has the credentials."

Standing at her door Gil smiled at her, "Well he was their first choice but he turned them down because he wants to retire form full time work."

Sara pretended to pout, "Oh now I see. I am second best." Gil pulled her into his arms and kissed her, "Not in my eyes." Sara smiled at him, "Scram before you get us both in trouble."

Sara looked at the messages that Judy had handed her, one was from Tasha, it read "Tabby and Sammie are on board too - start the paperwork - will see you this weekend."

Sara let out a soft squeal of delight, she could not wait to see her friends again.

Back in his office Nick asked how Sara was coming. "Getting settled in," Gil said. "She has asked three of her friends from San Francisco to join her team and Dr. Harvey Anderson will be her advisor and replacement."

Catherine's eyes popped wide open, "Isn't he ………" Gil quickly stopped her, Catherine was the only other person who knew how Sara got the supervisors position.

Gil passed out assignments and asked Catherine to stay.

"Sara is not to know," he told her.

"But…." Catherine started to say.

Gil looked at her, "Sara is not to know. I told her that Harvey was first choice but he turned it down, that is all she needs to know."

"So you do not intend to tell them he was their ONLY choice?" Catherine said. "No," he replied.

Catherine turned and walked away.

Everyone from Ecklie up had wanted Dr. Anderson to head the new department, when he turned it down they had all but decided to pull the funding for it.

Gil's suggestion of Sara was immediately turned down, it was only when he threatened to turn in his notice, and his promise that Dr. Anderson would take an advisory position, that they agreed to let her try.

It was not that Sara was not qualified for the position, it was just that they thought she was to young and needed a little more experience.

Gil had told them that experience comes with time, no one has all the experience they need when they first start a new job.

Gil took off his glasses and lay them on his desk, he looked at the picture of Sara.

"This is what my Sara wants," he said to himself, "and if it is at all in my power, Sara will have what ever makes her happy."

"Gil," the sound of her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Tasha, Tabby and Sammie have all agreed to come. I am on my way to human resources not to start the paper work. Isn't that fantastic!" She blew him a kiss and headed down the hall.

Gil had never seen her so excited about anything, well except the baby.

He smiled, he knew he had made the right decision, his Sara was happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The reason or how Sara got the position was soon laid to rest. She and Catherine came to the same conclusion: It was the ultimate gift of love. "What man would not do everything in his power to make the love of his life happy," Catherine concluded. Sara had come to the same conclusion, she would never again ask Gil about it or bring it up. Instead she threw herself into the job. Tasha, Tabby and Sammie started two weeks after Sara talked to human resource. With their help and a lot of coaching from Dr. Anderson within a year the Forensic Animal Lab was among the top ten in the country. Gil and Sara's family was growing. ABIGAIL DAWN - Butterfly to Daddy and Abby to everyone else - fallowed Amy. CASSANDRA HOLLY - Kittypiller to Daddy and Kitten to everyone else - fallowed Abby. Gil was thrilled with his growing family, all of his little ladies looked like their Momma. They each had her deep brown eyes and soft brunette hair, Kittypiller was the only one who had blue eyes and Gil's curls. At 4 years old Ladybug was all girl, prim and proper. She kept her toys but away so her room stayed "pretty". No matter what she wore it had to be clean. Abby, at 3 had all the makings of a tomboy. You needed a shovel to get into her room and the dirtier she was the happier she was. Kitten at 2 was her own person. She already was smarter then either of her sisters, she would sit in the living room for hours at a time and read story books. Sara and Gil had considered having her IQ tested, she was already reading at the level of a first grader. She loved being by herself, but most of all she loved to sit on Daddy's lap while he read. Sara had just started the third month of her fourth pregnancy. Four pregnancy's in as many years had started to take a toll on her. Gil had made her promise that this pregnancy would be the last. After Amy was born they had discussed other children. With them both being only children they had talked about a large family. "I know we said we wanted a big family," he had told her, "but not at the cost of your health." Sara had reluctantly agreed with him, she still wanted to give him a son. "What is the big deal?" Tasha has asked her one day, "Gil is very happy with his girls." Sara had to smile at that one, she was beginning to wonder herself. "I think it is just because the GRISSOM name ends with Gil," Sara said. "Seems like a logical reason to me," Sammie told her. "Well I will know in about an hour," Sara said, "That is when my appointment is." "Are you really going to stop if this one is a girl too," Tabby asked. "Yes," Sara said, "I promised Gil I would. Now let's get to work." "I bet she doesn't," Tabby whispered to Tasha. Later that afternoon Sara once more was in an exam room waiting for the sonogram. The jel applied, the wand moving over her belly and the doctor trying to make baby number 4 turn over. "There you are," the doctor said. "It was Momma that wants the boy right?" he asked. "You delivered the others," Sara said, "I would think by now you would remember." He laughed. "Well Momma it would seen you finally get your wish." The doctor turned the screen, there was no doubt that she was finally having her boy. Sara could not wait to get home and tell Gil. As she walked into the kitchen Gil looked at her then he laughed, "You are finally getting your boy." Sara looked at him, "How did you know?" Gil smiled, "By that grin, I can't remember when I seen you this happy." Amy, Abby and Kitten were all sitting in the living room watching a movie, "Girls," Sara said. They turned to face her. "Momma just found out you are having a brother." Three little girls all said "Cool" then turned back to the movie. "It would appear the movie is more interesting then the fact they are having a brother," Gil said. Sara looked at him, "Am I the only one who is excited about this child?" Gil pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "No my love," he told her, "I am excited about having a son. Thank you." Sara whispered in his ear, "Remember it is not me we have to thank." Gil smiled as he remembered back when they first found out that Amy was going to be a girl. "Aw", he said. "And I will thank HIM properly tonight," Sara told him ever so slightly running her hand over his manhood. Later that evening with the girls tucked in and sound asleep Sara went into their room. Gil was already laying on the bed. "Everyone in dreamland?" he asked. Sara slipped off her robe, at three months her pregnancy was just starting to show. Gil had told her how surprised he was at how quickly she was able to get her shape back after each delivery. "My god Sara," he said as he looked at her, "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." He pulled her down to him and kissed her. She had long ago gave up arguing with him when he said something like that, she knew she would not win. Sara pulled from his kiss, slowly she planting tiny kisses on his face, then she moved to his chest. She kissed, licked and nibbled her way down to his manhood which by this time was fully erect. Very slowly she took it in her mouth, the feel of her lips on his throbbing manhood made his groan deeply. His heart rate and breathing increased as she continued to suck, kiss and lick on his manhood. Each touch of her lips or tongue sent waves of pure pleasure throughout his body. He began to tremble, his deep groans became shouts of pleasure, his climax was nearing and nothing else was on his mind except how wonderful what she was doing to him felt. He held his release for as long as he could but now there was no stopping it. He exploded his juices and she excepted it, swallowing each sweet drop. She moved back up to his lips, she could fell his body still shaking. She lay close to him in her comfy spot as he engulfed her in his arms. His body stopped shaking, his breathing returned to normal. He lift her face and kissed her. "Your turn," he said smiling at her. Sara kissed his chest, "Tonight is for you." He gently caressed her face, "Are you sure?" "My love," she told him, "Just like you, I can get my pleasure in pleasing you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sara had put a lot of thought into naming her children and Gil was glad to let her do it.

Abigail means 'source of joy' which she was and she was born just as dawn broke.

Casandra had a special meaning to Sara. When she first started on the force she had two very good friends - Casey and Sandra - they were both killed in the line of duty. Sara could not think of a better way to honor her friends memory.

Holly was Mrs. Kelly's middle name. "After all," she had told Gil, "If it were not for her we may have never meant."

"So what do you have in mind for our little boy's name?" he asked her the next morning over breakfast.

"I love oatmeal," Abby said, "Let's call him oatmeal." Everyone laughed.

"I don't think oatmeal is a good name for a baby boy," Sara said smiling at her middle daughter, "but thank you for your idea."

"Maybe we can call him Gilbert, like daddy," Amy said. "NO!" was all Gil would say.

"You don't want your son to be named after you?" Sara said smiling at him. He just raised his eyebrow, "No."

"What are you going to call him?" Amy asked her father. Gil smiled, "Grasshopper." Sara laughed.

"How about Hank?" Abby said. "Hank is the dogs name silly," Amy said, "How will he know if Momma wants him or the dog?"

"OH," Abby said. Kitten smiled, climbed off her chair and went into the den. She came back and handed Sara her favorite story book, "Winnie The Pooh?"

Amy said, "You can't call our brother WINNIE."

Kitten looked at her and said, "Allen Alexander." Gil laughed, A. A. Milne, the man who wrote the book. Sara smiled, "Now that would be interesting."

Nothing had been decided that morning as far as Grasshoppers name, Sara had to get to work and the girls needed to go to Mrs. Robbins.

"I am running late," Sara said as she kissed the girls and then her husband.

"I guess I play chuffer," Gil said rounding up children and backpacks.

The girls safely buckled in the back seat Gil headed off to drop them off. From the back seat he heard, "I still like oatmeal."

At the lab Judy handed him his messages on his way to his office. "Dr. Grissom," she said, " Dr. Anderson waiting to see you, I told him it would be alright to wait in your office."

Gil thanked her and went to his office. "Harvey? Everything all right?" he asked.

"Can we grab a cup of coffee, I need to talk to you," Harvey asked.

Gil asked him to give him a minute to hand out the assignments. After Gil dispersed his team he came back with two cups of coffee, shut and locked his door and sat down.

"Shoot," Gil said. "Is this about Sara or the AF lab?" Gil asked.

"No," was Harvey's reply, "It is personal." "If I can help you know I will try," Gil told him.

Harvey looked at the floor, sipped his coffee then looked at Gil. "Flat out is the only way I know how to do this," he said. "Seems to work best for me," Gil answered wondering what had his friend so upset.

"I am not a spring chicken," Harvey said stating the obvious. Gil laughed, "You are a year younger then me so you are not that old either. Come on, what has you so worked up?"

"Samantha," he said.

Gil pushed back his chair and looked at his friend, "Are you in love with her?"

"Since the minute I was introduced to her 4 years ago," he said.

"Sara had just started to get the AF lab together," he said thinking back. "Her friends form Frisco came in the day after she and I finished getting everything organized. Sara introduced me to Samantha and sparks flew."

Gil had never seen his friends like this before, well not for a long time.

Harvey was married when they first meant, his wife Thelma passed away shortly before Gil and Sara meant from cancer.

Gil just had to smile, "So where is the problem? She is free now."

When Sammie first moved to Vegas she was seeing a young officer with the SFPD. He would not transfer to Vegas and the strains of a long distance relationship was more then what they could handle, they decided to call it off.

"You are blind aren't you?" Harvey said, "She is a beautiful young woman and I am an ugly old coot."

Gil smiled and shook his head, Sammie was Sara's age.

"Ugly! For sure. Old! Not really. And as far as Sammie's age, she is a year older then Sara."

Harvey finally got where Gil was going, "And you and Sara are making it work."

Gil nodded, "Now I can't say all relationships like mine and Sara's will work out but you never know if you don't try. Ask her out, I just happen to know she is free this weekend."

Harvey looked at his friend, "I have not felt this way since Thelma. I honestly thought that part of my life was over."

"Ask her out, the worst thing she can do is say no," Gil told him.

Harvey stood and thanked Gil, then he left and headed for the AF lab.

"What are you smiling about?" Sara asked him. She had came by Gil's office to see if he was free for lunch. "Let me buy you lunch," he said standing and putting his arm around her waist, "I have a little secret to share."

At the Animal Forensic (AF) Lab Harvey seen Samantha. "Hi," he said. Sammie smiled at him. Never had Harvey felt so nervous, "WLVU Tigers are playing the CCSF Rams this Saturday night."

He knew she fallowed college football and that the Community College team from Frisco was her favorite.

"It just so happens that a friend of mine gave me his two tickets for the game. They are great seats, on the 50 yard line about ten rows up from the side line. I was thinking we could grab a bite to eat and see the game."

He held his breath until she answered, "Sure. Would love to." She wrote something on a piece of paper, it was her address.

"Pick me up around 11," she said smiling at him, "And I hope you will not be embarrassed. You know I will be rooting for CCSF." "Me too," he said as he walked away.

Sammie plopped back in her chair, "Damn this is my lucky day."

At lunch Gil told Sara his little secret, Sara just laughed. "And what is so funny?" he asked.

"I have one for you," she said. "Sammie told me that next to you, Harv is about the sexiest man she has ever meant. She wanted me to talk to you to see if there was something you could do to get them together."

Gil laughed so hard he about fell off his chair, "Well I'll be dammed."

"What do you say we go with them?" Gil asked. "What do you say to the fact that we need to leave them alone," Sara said.

"Anyway I have plans for our weekend." "Really?" he said, "Fill me in?"

"Well lets just say you are off, I am off and Mrs. Robbins has agreed to keep the girls."

"MMM, I think I like where this is going," he said.

"I plan on making a stop at THE HOT SHOP before I go home," she said smiling at him. "Why?" he asked.

"Let's just say I have a fantasy I want fulfilled this weekend."

Gil was beginning to like it more and more, the bulge starting to form in his trousers showed it.

He whispered something to Sara, "So that is why you wear those baggy trousers," she said smiling at him.

He just smiled at her, "Give me a hint," he begged.

Sara whispered something in his ear, his "little bulge" became a full blown erection.

Sara smiled as she discreetly placed her hand between his legs and stroked it through his trousers.

"It would seem someone likes my idea," she said smiling at him.

The touch of her hand, even through his trousers, almost caused him to explode.

Sara kissed his cheek, "Need to get back," she said as she walked away.

Gil did not dare to get up, even with his baggy trousers his problem would be obvious. He had to think of a way to get rid of it, he smiled.

"Ecklie having sex," he thought to himself, "That would be enough to kill any hard on." And it did.

_**FAIR WARNING** - Part 14 is going to be VERY smutty with a M+ rating. So if you are not into that type reading you might want to overlook my next post._


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is rated M, please do not read if you are not into sexual situations because there is a lot of it.**

Chapter 14

Sara had made her stop at the "naughty shop" as it was nicknamed.

She had asked Gil to give her a few minutes to get ready for him. He took Hank out for a run while waiting for Sara.

She called him, he was getting excited just by what she had told him.

He walked in the door, Sara took his hand. He started to say something but she put her finger to her lips.

Their room was lit by candles, the smell of lilacs in the air, new silk sheets on the bed and a box on the floor next to it.

He had undressed in the bedroom, tossing his clothing and not caring where they land.

Sara took Gil to the bathroom, she had drawn him a bath.

As he settled in the tub she but the body wash on her hands and washed him, caressing him as she cleaned him.

She just brushed his already throbbing manhood, he begged for more. "Later," she whispered.

After drying him she told him to lay on the bed on his back.

She reached into the box and took out a bottle of honey and a finger vibrator.

She ran the vibrator all over him as she drizzled the honey down his spine and onto his buttocks.

She smiled as she kissed his neck, then she licked the honey river that ran down his spine, he moaned at the feel of her tongue.

She went to his buttocks and licked, nibbled and kissed at each cheek.

She touched him and he rolled over, she smiled as his manhood was standing in full length.

Once again she drizzled the honey on him, on his chest, stomach and his throbbing manhood.

She started with tiny kisses on his face, then fallowed the honey river down to his nipples and sucked at then.

She moved again licking the honey river that ran to his manhood.

Her tongue licked his shaft then she ran it around his head. She sucked at that sensitive area where the head meets the shaft.

By this time his need to release himself had him screaming her name and begging her to finish.

Sara smiled and took the head into her mouth, it took very little encouraging for his juice to be shot into her mouth.

His whole body shook, Sara would not let him calm down she swallowed it all and stroked his manhood.

Gil was gasping for breath, his heart racing as he came again. Never before was he able to have two organisms this close together.

Sara held him as his body returned to normal.

She reached into the box again, he smiled. She lay on her back and handed Gil a bottle of chocolate syrup.

He drizzled the chocolate syrup on her breasts, her stomach and her labia.

Then he took the strawberries and set one on each nipple, one on her button and one just at her opening.

Hungrily he went to her breasts, he licked the syrup from her breasts, sucked the strawberry from her nipple then licked the syrup from her belly.

He went between her legs and sucked the strawberry from her button and her opening.

He licked the syrup from her labia, even when the chocolate was gone he stayed and sucked, licked and kissed her button.

Sara handed him the finger vibrator, he slid it on his finger and slid it into her opening. He moved the vibrator inside her, massaging her spot.

What had started as soft moans turned to screams of pleasure. She lift her hips, her body quivered as she climaxed.

Her juices filled his mouth, he quickly swallowed, pulled his finger from her and stuck his tongue in her opening searching for and finding the last of her juices.

He quickly went to her parted lips, their tongues danced around each other as they enjoyed the taste of each other.

Sara had one more fantasy, one more thing she had always wanted to do.

Gil's manhood was erect again and he wanted to be inside her.

Sara took his hand and led him to a chair, she sat on his lap her back facing him.

He lift her hips and entered her. As she rocked back and forth he massaged her button with one hand and her nipple with the other.

She continued her movements and he his massaging until they each reached an explosive orgasm.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as their body functions returned to normal.

Sara stood, knelt in front of him and licked him clean, then she went to his lips, parted them with her tongue and shared what she had in her mouth.

As he stood he lift her and laid her on the bed, he went to her womanhood and licked her clean too.

He lay on the bed, she found her comfy spot and they snuggled for a while before showering off.

Their shower finished she replaced the sheets, found her comfy place and nestled close to him.

"That was fantastic," he whispered. "And so much better then the fantasy," she said.

Sara was surprised to find Gil hard again, "My turn," he whispered as he rolled her to her side.

He asked her to pull her legs as close to her belly as she could, he positioned himself and entered her opening again from behind.

Her tunnel was still hot and moist from the love they had made.

As he moved inside her he cupped her breast and played with her nipple as he kissed her neck.

Sara moved her hips to match his thrusts, once more he timed his climax to match hers. He withdrew himself from her opening and pulled her close to him, that is how they fell asleep.

Also that day another couple were discovering each other.

Harvey and Samantha went to the ball game, had dinner and then back to her place for a drink. During the course of the evening they had talked and gotten to knew each other.

They each knew the pain of loosing a love. Harvey told her about Thelma and Samantha told him about her one serious relationship.

She was engaged to a young man, they were in college together. One day as they were walking to class he was shot and killed in a drive by.

Harvey looked at her, "Samantha." Her eyes meant his, he tenderly took her face in his hands and kissed her.

She pulled away from him, "I am sorry," he whispered looking at the floor. Samantha stood and took his hand, "Don't be."

She started for her bedroom, "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes," she whispered.

He fallowed her to the bed, they kissed as they undressed each other.

He lift her and lay her on the bed. "I have not done this in a while," he said with a smile. "Neither have I," she said kissing him.

His hands found her breast, he kissed and sucked each nipple. She softly moaned in response to him. He moved his fingers to her button and caressed it, her body tensed.

He lift his head and looked at her, she smiled. "I am fine," she whispered.

His mouth went back to her nipples as he took turns massaging her button and entering her with his finger.

Soft moans became groans of pleasure. Slow breaths became gasps, she was near her climax as he quickly moved to her button and sucked at it until she spent her juices.

He held them in his mouth and enjoyed the taste of her before swallowing.

He moved atop her and slowly entered her. Her movements matched his, he could feel his climax nearing he started to withdraw himself, "Stay," she whispered.

He allowed himself to explode inside her.

He rolled from atop her and started to hold her, she smiled at him and went to his lip manhood and licked it clean. Shocks of pleasure shot up his body, he had never had that done.

She went to his lips, as they kissed she gently pushed her tongue in his mouth and shared the mixture of their juices.

He was sure he had never tasted anything more enjoyable. She cuddled in his arms.

"Samantha, I love you," Harvey whispered. She kissed his chest, "I love you."

She quickly fell asleep, Harvey held her enjoying the feel of her against him.

He knew he had to tell her that he did not want this to be over, he just was not sure how she would react.

Back at the Grissom house Sara had woke up, her back was still to Gil and she was still wrapped in his arms.

She smiled, the room was a mess, clothing and sheets scattered on the floor, the candles burned out and the soft scent of lilac replaced by the strong scent of sexual musk. Sara snuggled closer to Gil, "I love you." She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Samantha woke as the sun came in her window, she smiled as she felt Harvey's arm around her still. She cuddled a little closer to him, waking him.

"Morning, I did not mean to wake you," she said as she smiled at him. "I am glad you did," he said kissing her, "I wanted to tell you how fantastic you made me feel."

She kissed his chest, "You were." He blushed, "I was kind of worried," he confessed, "It has been a while and - well an old coot like me might not have what it takes to satisfy a …"

Samantha's kiss stopped him, "Age is not a factor, love is. And I have loved you from the moment you took my hand."

This brought a smile to his face, "That makes what I have to say a lot easier." She lay her head back on his chest.

"When I lost Thelma I thought my world had come to an end," he started, "Time meant nothing to me, life meant nothing to me, I felt I would never love again. When Sara introduced us I started to live again, the touch of your hand, that enchanting smile, I knew right there that I had to have you."

Samantha lift her head and smiled at him, "What took you so long?" He chuckled, "Fear."

"Big ole you scared of little ole me?" she said as she quickly straddled him. He pulled her to him and kissed her, "Terrified."

She sat back, "Why?" He just looked at her, "Oh! The age thing again," she said smiling at him. He nodded.

She was tracing hearts on his chest, "When did you stop being afraid?"

He reached for and tenderly caressed her face, "I had a talk with someone who is an expert in 'the age thing'." Samantha knew he meant Gil.

"Remind me to thank him," she said as she kissed him. Harvey smiled, "I have never done this before." "What?" she said between kisses.

"Made love first thing in the morning," he told her. The passion they shared was just as intense as it had been the night before.

Samantha fell forward and lay on his chest, he was panting, trying to get his breathing under control.

"I defiantly should do it more often," he said, "That was incredible." Samantha sat up and looked at him, "This was your first time making love that way?"

"Yes," he said, "And it was mind blowing." Samantha giggled, "If you think that was fun wait until we try..."

She leaned forward and whispered a few of her other favorite positions in his ear. He smiled at the thought of what she had said, he knew now was the time to finish telling her what he had started to.

"I know this is sudden and if you say no I will understand," he said as he held her.

"I wasted four years getting to this point, I do not want to waste another day. Samantha, I love you, I want to wake with you in my arms, I never want to be away from you again."

Sammie sat on the bed and looked at him, "Live together?"

"We can," he said. Sammie looked at him, confused. "You don't want to live together?" she said trying to make since out of what he meant.

"I do," he said suddenly realizing he had confused her. "But I did not mean 'live together' what I meant was live together as husband and wife. Samantha, I would be honored if you would become my wife."

Sammie smiled at him, she had dreamed about this for the last four years. "I should make you wait for your answer," she said smiling, "I mean I waited long enough for you to ask." "Fair enough," he said sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her. "Ok I made you wait long enough," she said giggling, "Yes."

"Yes?" he said smiling. "Yes my love," she said.

Across town in the Grissom house it was not the sun that woke the lovers, it was a dog who desperately needed to pee.

Gil laughed as he slipped on a robe to let the dog out. "Coffee?" he asked as he headed for the stairs. "Would love some," she said slipping on her robe too.

Hank finished his business, Gil came into the kitchen to find coffee, juice and muffins on the table.

"Hon, where did you ever come up with that position?" he asked. "I read about it someplace," she said smiling, "Did you like it?"

"Like it is not the words for it," he said grinning, "Loved it."

"Speaking of 'loved it'," she said, "Your way was fantastic. I could feel every inch of you inside me."

"I think we need to stick those two on the 'let's make sure we do it again' list," he said starting to get aroused again.

Sara noticed the tip of his manhood starting to stick out from his robe. "You know," she said standing and walking over to where he sat, "A picture I seen once before just came into my head."

Sara opened his robe just far enough to let his throbbing member out, she put on leg on each side of him and lowered her self onto his manhood.

Gil groaned with pleasure, he opened her robe and found her breasts. They found that perfect rhythm that experienced lovers know, he pulled her close to him and kissed her as they both achieved their release.

Sara lay her head on his shoulder, her body trembling. In his ear she whispered, "That was fun too."

"Most assuredly," he agreed.

Sara suddenly started to giggle, Gil looked at her, she nodded her head. His eyes fallowed the way she was looking and he too started to laugh.

Neither of them had noticed that Hank had been watching them all this time. Sara stood and fastened her robe, Hank looked first at her, then at Gil, then at his empty food dish.

Sara was still giggling as she filled his dish. "I can only image what he must have been thinking," Gil said as he too fastened his robe.

"I should think it might be something along the line of 'Hey, silly humans, I would like to be fed before you get stuck that way'," Sara said finally able to stop giggling.

Sara had to warm the coffee, "I think we got just a little distracted," she said smiling. "A little?" he said.

The phone rang, Sara answered it, all Gil heard was "Sure come on over." He looked at her, "Come on over?"

"That was Sammie, she said she needed to talk to me and asked if she could come over if I was not busy."

"Oh," Gil said. "Well I am not," then she smiled, "Well I am not now."

Gil decided it best to get dressed before she got there. "It would not do to have something stick out of my robe again," he said.

Sara laughed, "I believe you are right." They both went upstairs and dresses.

While they were waiting the subject of Grasshoppers name came up again.

"I like Kittens idea," Sara said. "Allen Alexander?" Gil said. "Well the Alexander part," Sara said, "But I think something else would go better."

She wrote the name on a piece of paper, "I like the way it looks," she said handing the paper to Gil. "ALEXANDER JAMES," he said, "Kind of a big handle I would think."

Sara smiled, "Alexander James Grissom, my little AJ."

Gil gently touched her stomach, "Alexander James - AJ - Grasshopper Grissom. I hope the boy dose not grow up to hate us."

Sara laughed. From behind her she heard, "I know I am funny looking but had no idea I was that funny looking."

She turned to see Harvey and Sammie standing in the doorway. "The door was open," Sammie said.

"How about we grab our coffee and head to the den," Gil said to Harvey, "Something tells me the ladies have some 'girl talk' to take care of."

Both the men took their cups and headed for the den. Before he left Gil kissed Sara. Neither of them were surprised when Harvey kissed Sammie.

"I take it THAT is what you needed to talk to me about?" Sara asked Sammie as she poured coffee.

"You will never guess in a million years," Sammie started. Over coffee and muffins Sammie told Sara all about last night - well leaving out the COMPLETE details anyway.

She also told her about Harvey's marriage proposal. "You did except?" Sara asked. "In a New York minute," Sammie said.

Sara smiled, she never did understand the meaning of that phrase but she did know Sammie's answer.

"I am so happy for you," Sara said. "When?"

"Harv and I am talking about that," Sammie said. "I have vacation time coming up next month, I think that is when we will get married."

While the ladies talked in the kitchen the same conversation was going on in the den. "Well congratulations, old friend," Gil said, "I told you that you did not have anything to worry about." They both laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Gil stuck his head in the kitchen door, "Can a guy get a refill?" he asked holding two empty coffee mugs.

"You can join us if you like," Sammie said indicating that their "girl talk" was over.

"Hey Harvey," Gil yelled, "We are allowed back in the kitchen again."

Harvey came to the door, "Good, I hope you still have some of those muffins. I worked up quit and appetite and have not had anything to eat."

Sara winked at Sammie, "That is not what I hear." Harvey blushed as he sat next to Sammie, "I see we have no secrets here."

"Do you mean to tell me that you and Gil were not talking about the same thing?" Sammie said smiling at him. All four of them laughed.

Over coffee and muffins they talked about the wedding and where they would like to go on their honeymoon.

Then Gil said something to Sammie that took everyone by surprise, "You know if there is going to be a little Anderson you better get working on it.

That old coot you are marrying is not getting any younger."

"Gilbert Grissom," Sara said.

"Well he IS an old coot," Gil said.

Sara smiled and touched her stomach, "I would not say anything about 'old coots' fathering a child if I were you."

Harvey touched Sammie's hand, "It is an easy thing to do when you have a woman as beautiful and sexy as ours."

"Dose kind of make it hard to keep your hands to yourself," Gil said smiling at Sara.

This brought a smile to Sammie's face, "I doubt it was your 'hands' that caused it." Gil smiled.

"His hands was just the foreplay," Sara said smiling at him.

"Enough of this kind of talk," Harvey said smiling.

"Dose it embarrass you?" Sara asked.

"Not at all, it is starting to give me other problems," he said glancing down at his crouch where a bulge was starting to form.

The girls laughed, Gil did not, he was starting to develop the same problem.

Gil said something to himself then laughed, "It works every time," he said out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked.

"Every time I start to develop a problem at an inappropriate time I just picture Ecklie having sex, fastest way I know of to kill a hard on."

Everyone said "Yuck". Harvey smiled, "It dose work."

They moved to the porch - Hank had to pee again.

They were back talking about the wedding again when Sara heard, "Mommy, Daddy" they were soon attacked by three little girls.

Sara thanked Mrs. Robbins for keeping the girls as hugs were being given.

Amy said, "Hi Aunt Sammie." Then she looked at Harvey, "Hello," she said.

"Girls," Sara said, "This is Harvey Anderson. He and Aunt Sammie are going to get married."

Kitten was the first to move, "Casandra Grissom," she said shaking his hand. "Kitten for short."

Then the other two came over, Amy's mouth was still wide open. "I am Abigail - Abby, and this is my sister Amy."

He shook each hand, "And you can call me Uncle Harv if you like."

Then something caught Abby's attention, "Hank!" she screamed and all three ran after the dog.

"If I may ask," Harvey said, "Why 'Kitten'?"

Sara smiled, "When she was first born she made almost a purring sound. Amy said she sounded like a kitten."

"And this one will be?" Sammie asked. "Alexander James," Sara said, "AJ for short."

Gil laughed, "Grasshopper."

"Grissom and his bugs," Sammie said. Harvey looked a little confused.

Sammie explained, "Amy is Ladybug, Abby is Butterfly and Kitten is Kittypiller."

Harvey just laughed, "I have know Gilbert long enough, I should have been able to figure that one out on my own."

Sammie stood, "It might be the bosses day off but this slave has to get ready for work, I will see you all later."

Sara hugged Sammie and Gil and Harvey shook hands, "See you later," Sara said.

Sara lay her head on Gil's shoulder, "I am so happy for them." "Me too," he said, "Harvey really needs someone in his life."

On their way back to her place Sammie said, "I like Gil's idea." "What one?" Harvey asked, "He has so many good ones."

Sammie flashed him a smile, "About a little Anderson."

Harvey was speechless, "Did I say something wrong?" Sammie asked as she pulled into her driveway.

"No," he said, "Not at all. It is just that - Well it is just that Thelma and I wanted children but she was never able to conceive. We later learned it was because of the cancer."

"I am so sorry," she said holding him.

"I would love to have a child," he said smiling at her.

Harvey stayed until Sammie had to leave for work, he told her to call him when her shift was over.

"Hon," Sammie said handing him a key, "Why don't you move out of that studio apartment? I know it is not big enough to change your mind in, we are going to be married in three weeks so it only makes since."

Then she smiled, "And I don't want to wake up with out you next to me."

He pulled her into a kiss, "I can't agree with you more. I will be home when you get off."

At the AF lab Tasha and Tabby squealed with joy when Sammie told them about her and Harvey, they wanted details, "And don't leave anything out," Tabby said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Three weeks later Harvey and Samantha were married in one of the many wedding chapels, they had decided on a cruise to the Bahamas for their honeymoon.

Tabby and Sara were going over some evidence related to an investigation that Gil and his team were working on.

Sara stepped back from the table, her whole body quivered. "I don't see why anyone would want to do this to an animal," she said.

In the course of an arson investigation Gil had come across several animal carcasses, Sara's team had determined that they had been killed and burned for, judging by her evidence it was for an animal sacrifice.

Gil's investigation determined it the sacrifices were part of a cult ritual, they had been trying to find this group for sometime.

"I know what you mean," Tabby said, "I just hope we can find these basta…… I mean PEOPLE before they hurt an other animal."

Tabatha seldom swore but times like this would almost bring out a curse word or two.

"I am going to run this over to Gil," Sara said, "You and Tasha head over to Charlie's I will meet you there and we can have lunch."

"Give him a kiss from me too," Tabby said smiling.

Sara just shook her head, giggled and left.

"Here is the stuff we have on the Brendon case," Sara told Gil as she handed him their findings.

"Thanks love," he said. Then he snickered, "I mean thanks Sara." He stood and walked over to his door, shut and locked it.

Then he took her in his arms and kissed her. He placed his hand on her growing stomach, "How is Grasshopper?"

"Hungry," Sara said, "I am meeting Tabby and Tasha at Charlie's."

"Then I should not keep you," he said giving her one more kiss. Before he removed his hand the baby kicked.

Gil smiled, "This is our fourth baby and that still amazes me."

"The other reason I wanted to stop by was I was wondering if you can you pick up the girls," she asked.

"No problem," he said reaching in his pocket to exchange car keys - her car had the car seats - "everything ok?"

"I just need to stop at the store. I am bigger then a house and nothing fits," she said.

"You are beautiful," he said.

At four months her pregnancy was more then obvious.

"Beautiful my foot," she said, "I think I must have gained 10 pounds."

Gil kissed her once more before unlocking his door, "My love. You are giving me the most precious gift any woman can give a man, our child. You are beautiful."

She smiled at him, kissed his cheek, "Thank you. I see you later."

Tabby and Tasha had already ordered by time Sara got there.

"We got you your usual," Tabby said, "Veggie burger and large ice tea."

"Thanks," Sara said.

While they ate Tabby said, "I am jealous."

"Of what?" Tasha asked between bites.

"You two," she said, "Sara has Gil you have Danny and I have Snowball (her cat)."

The other two laughed. "I thought you were going with Kent?" Sara said.

"We were but he had another love, himself. I tell you he spent more time in front of a mirror then I did," she said laughing.

"Ecklie is free," Tasha said grinning.

Tabby's whole body shook, "Not if he was the last man on earth."

Sara grinned, "I have just the fella for you." "Oh I know who you mean," Tasha added.

Tabby looked form one to the other "WHO!"

"Bo," they both said at the same time.

"Who?" Tabby asked.

"You know, the new mechanic over at the police garage."

"You mean Cherokee?" she asked, "I have never heard him called anything but that."

Bryant Ward was a full blooded Cherokee from east Tennessee, he claimed to be able to trace his heritage back to a famous Cherokee Indian named Nanye-hi.

"He would be perfect for you," Sara said.

Tabby just laughed. "And what is so funny?" Tasha asked.

"Jason has been trying to set me up with him for over a month now," Tabby said.

The girls were just finishing there lunch when a voice said, "Excuse me." They looked up, it was Bo.

"Hi Bo," Sara said, "You know my friend's Tasha and Tabby?"

"I have not had the pleasure of meeting Tabby yet," he said taking the hand she extended to him.

An idea suddenly popped into Sara's head, "Gil and I have two extra tickets to the game tomorrow at WLVU. Why don't you and Tabby come as our guests?"

He looked at Tabby and smiled, "I would love that."

"Great," Sara said giving him all the details.

"The main reason I came over," Bo said, "was to tell you that Mr. Grissom is looking for you. He said he tried to call but he thinks your phone is off."

Sara thanked him and checked her phone, it was off. Turning it back on she excused herself and called Gil.

"Watch those WLVU games," Tasha said smiling, "You see what happened to Sammie when she and Harvey went."

"I should be so lucky," she said not being able to keep her eyes off Bo.

"Come on girls," Sara said, "Gil just said they found another one." Sara was referring to the case they were working on.

"I will see you tomorrow," Tabby said to Bo as they left.

"Aw love," Tasha said, "Ain't it sweet."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The morning of the game Bo and Tabby showed up at The Grissoms house.

"Tabby," Sara said I really feel like crap today, here are the tickets, you and Bo enjoy the game." They thanked her and left.

There really was not anything wrong with Sara, she just wanted Tabby and Bo to have some "alone time."

"Honey," Gil yelled, "Where are our tickets to the game?" Sara looked at him and smiled.

"You did not? Please tell me you did not give out tickets to Tabby and Bo?"

"It is a beautiful day, wouldn't you rather go to the park with the girls?" she said smiling at him.

Damn that smile, it got him every time.

"Girls," Sara called, "Daddy is looking for someone to go to the park with him."

Gil was almost immediately attacked by three girls and one dog.

Gil laughed, "I can see a ballgame anytime, my girls will only be little once."

"Momma, you going too?" Abby asked. Before she could answer Gil said, "Yes."

Sara packed some cold drinks in a cooler along with some fruit.

"I wish AJ was here," Amy said, "He could play too."

Gil laughed, "AJ will have to grow some before he can play at the park.

Cooler, blanket, first aide kit, Mom, Dad, three girls and one dog were loaded into the family van and headed for the park.

Gil found a shady place to lay the blanket and helped Sara down, kisses and hugs were given and Daddy, dog and girls headed off to play.

Momma got to sit on the blanket and read.

Gil loved spending time with his girls, their every move fascinated him.

He had often told Sara how amazing it was that something as slimy as his juices could help to produce something as beautiful as his little lady's.

Gil was taking turns pushing the girls on the swings as Hank patiently waited his turn to play catch.

Kitten wanted to slide, Gil stopped her swing and helped her down.

As she was going toward the slide she tripped and skinned her knee.

Gil picked her up and started toward Sara, "Hank! watch them," he commanded the dog.

Hank stood and moved a little closer to the swings.

Gil carried Kitten to Sara so Mommy could "doctor" the knee.

Gil decided to grab a drink while he waited for "Dr. Momma" to finish.

Someone came running to Gil, "Hey, your dog has someone pinned to the ground."

Gil fallowed the man to the swings, sure enough Hank had a man pinned down, each time the man moved Hank would growl at him.

"Get this mutt off me before I sue," the man yelled.

"Hold him," was Gil's command to the dog.

The man tried to tell Gil that he was just passing by the swings when the dog attacked him for no reason.

Gil knew Hank would only attack if the girls were in danger.

Amy ran to her father, "He grabbed my arm and hurt me," she said showing him a place that already started to burse.

"Kids hurt themselves all the time. Get this damn dog off me!" the man said.

By this time Jim showed up, Sara had called him "just incase."

With Jim standing there Gil felt it safe to call off Hank, "Hank, back," Gil said.

Once again the man said he had done nothing wrong, when Jim asked for ID the man ran, "Get him" Gil told Hank.

It took no time for Hank to once again have the man pinned down.

Jim cuffed him, took out his wallet and checked his ID.

"Aw, Mr. Flint. You remember him don't you Gil?" Jim asked.

Alvin Flint had been released from prison just three months ago after serving time for molesting a little neighbor girl.

"I believe part of your probation was that you were not to be anywhere children are, like a city park," Jim said as he led him away.

"Hank, you are a hero," Amy said as she hugged the dog.

Gil laughed. "All right, fella," Gil said, "Let's go play catch." Gil grabbed the ball and soon the girls were taking turns tossing it for him.

A lady walked up to Gil, "You are very lucky to have him," she said looking at Hank. Gil could not agree more.

"Let's go find Momma and get something to drink," Gil said.

They all raced to the blanket and took turns telling Sara about the scary man and how Hank was a hero for protecting them.

The family had their snack and relaxed under the tree for a while, Hank stretched out and the girls all lay close to him.

Gil put his back against the tree and Sara rested her head on his lap, they were both reading.

Suddenly Sara started to giggle, Gil looked at her. "What is so funny?" he asked.

She sat up and whispered in his ear, "I was just wondering what your reaction would be if I were to unzip your trousers and do it right here."

Gil's eyes got as wide as saucers, his face turned beet red, Sara laughed, "That is just what I thought you would do."

The rest of the day the family spent doing little things together, that night Gil bathed and tucked three very sleepy girls in bed.

In their room Sara was sitting on the bed, "We are not at the park any longer."

Gil smiled and started to lay next to her. "No," she said, "Stand in front of me, it is easier that way."

Sara expanding abdomen made it hard for her to make love to him that way if she was laying on the bed.

Gil smiled as he let his pajama bottoms fall to the floor.

Sara's touch sent shivers throughout his whole body, as she pulled his manhood into her mouth he gasped then groaned.

Her kisses, sucking and stroking made him scream with pleasure.

Over the years they had been together Sara knew just what to do to make it last, she had brought him to the point where he was begging her to finish.

"Sara, please," he begged. She smiled, and gave him the release he needed.

Gil plopped on the bed, his body shaking, "God how I love that," he said pulling her to him, "And how I love you."

Sara smiled, "My turn." Gil started with tiny kisses on her face then moved to her breasts, tenderly sucking each nipple. He made a path of kisses to her stomach where he stopped and smiled.

"I think Grasshopper dose not want me down here," he said as the baby kicked him.

"Momma wants you down there," Sara said.

"What Sara wants, Sara gets," Gil said as he moved between her legs and made love to her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Gil and Sara had enjoyed their day with their daughters, while Bo and Tabby were also enjoying their day together.

The ballgame was a close one, the home team won by only a few points.

After the Bo and Tabby went to get something to eat, over their meal they talked, she wanted to get to know him.

"Not much to tell," he said.

"I was born and raised in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Well just outside of the city limits. My family has a cabin in the Smoky Mountains, I still go back there every once in a while. I am the oldest of 10, all boys but the baby, Momma said she would not stop until she had a girl."

This made Tabby giggle.

"I went into the Air Force after high school, that is where I learned auto mechanics. After the Air Force I decided I wanted to travel, I visited almost every state in the country and just kinda fell in love with the desert so I settled here. A friend of mine got me the job."

"How about women?" Tabby asked, "Any one special in your life?"

"There was," he said, "We were engaged. Her parents found out I was a Native American and they forbid her to see me. I begged her to come with me but she said she would be removed form their will if she disobeyed them, I guess her love of money was stronger then her love for me."

"Now you know all about me, how about you?" he asked.

Tabby smiled. "Army brat," she said, "Dad was stationed in Korea when he meant Mom, they married and nine months latter I was born. I have three brothers and two sisters. We came back to the US and Dad was stationed in Fort Irwin. Mom about freaked when I told them I wanted to go into law enforcement, I meant Sara and Tasha and Sammie while I was in the adamancy. Sara got us interested in CSI and with our love for animals, well when the lab decided to fund Animal Forensic Lab we all jumped at the chance to sign up. The three of us moved here and went in together to rent a place."

Then she giggled, "Well it is only the two of us now that Tasha is married."

"And fella's?" Bo asked.

Tabby grinned, "Never anyone special. A few boyfriends but nothing serious. Tasha says I am to picky."

"To picky?" he says.

"Yeah, I want more out of a relationship then just sex, not that I don't enjoy it, it is just that - well - it is just that there are to many men that sex is ALL they want."

Bo said, "Believe me when I tell you that men are not the only ones."

Tabby laughed, "I know. I went to school with several like that, they were as bad as the boys."

They spent the rest of the day sightseeing. The sun was setting when Bo said, "I guess I should get you home."

She invited him in for a nightcap, "I have never felt so comfortable with anyone," she told him. "I know," he said.

He cleared his throat, "I guess I should go." Tabby took his hand, "Only if you want to."

"I told you I don't do one nighters," he said as he kissed her. Tabby smiled, "Neither do I."

Bo reached and locked the door, turned off the lights and fallowed her to her room.

"Nervous?" he asked her.

"No," she said as she slowly undressed.

He pulled her to him and kissed her, their tongues dancing around each others. He pulled away, "Shit!"

Tabby looked at him, "What is wrong? I thought you wanted to?"

"I do," he said, "It is just that …. I don't have any …. protection."

Tabby smiled, "I can take care of that." She pulled on a robe and left the room.

A little later she came back, locked her bedroom door and handed him a box of condoms.

She smiled, "Tasha left them behind when she moved out."

"Where were we?" Bo said sliding her robe off.

"Here I believe," she said kissing him.

He never broke from the kiss as he lift her to the bed, his hands exploring her body as he moved to her breasts.

"My God you are so beautiful," he said.

He moved between her legs, his tongue found her button.

She moaned as he sucked at her button and lips. She squealed with delight as he pushed his tongue in her opening.

Alternating between sucking and rubbing on her button he brought her to an explosive climax.

He lapped up her juices and hungrily swallowed them.

He moved so he was next to her, she kissed his chest as she took his manhood in her hand, she stroked it tenderly.

He groaned with the pleasure it was bringing. She stopped. Bo was confused, "Why did you stop?"

"I want to taste you," she said kissing him. "I have never …" "I won't if you don't want to," she said looking at him. "Please," he said.

Tabby smiled and went to his manhood, she pulled it into her mouth, tenderly sucking. Using her tongue she licked the shaft and ran it around the head.

Bo was gasping, trying to catch his breath, he had never felt anything so sensual, so completely pleasing.

Tabby took the head back in her mouth and sucked on it as she stroked the shaft.

Bo was near a climax, Tabby took one of the condoms and gently put it in place, she mounted him and guided his manhood in to her.

He reached for her breasts and massaged her nipples as she moved on him.

Already about to burst from what she had done to him it took him almost no time to release himself.

Tabby fell forward and lay on his chest, they were both trying to control their breathing.

She rolled from him and nestled in his arms.

"I have NEVER felt anything so fantastic," he said referring to what she had done to him.

Tabby smiled, "You think that was good wait a little while and I will show you something that will really blow your mind.

Bo had no idea what she meant.

When they had rested she went back to his manhood, this time when he was ready to release himself she stayed and swallowed it.

Bo was panting and groaning and trembling with pleasure.

"Was I wrong?" she asked him. He smiled, "Mind blowing is not the word for it."

The next morning Tabby woke still wrapped in his arms.

Across town, Gil woke Sara.

"Everything alright?" she asked, he never woke her, he always let her sleep.

He kissed her, "Your husband has a problem that only you can take care of."

As he cuddled closer to him she could feel his manhood against her thigh, it was already hard and demanding attention.

Sara smiled, "If he - she touched his manhood - can wait for just a minute I will gladly tend to his needs."

She crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Gil smiled, frequent trips to the bathroom was one of the drawbacks of her expanding uterus. She had often said that she could swear the baby sat on her bladder.

Coming back to the room she found the bed empty, "Over here," he said.

Sara smiled, Gil was sitting on the chair.

They had found out that making love while he was sitting on the chair was a lot easier, especially as her pregnancy advanced.

"Oh, that is the way you want it?" she said.

She walked over to him and started to sit facing him. Gil took her waist and turned her around, he guided himself in her as she straddled him.

After he entered her she sat on his lap with her back to him, he reached his hands around her and massaged her nipples and she rocked back and forth on his member.

They both climaxed at the same time.

Gil pulled her close to him, "I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

At the lab the next day Tabby was telling Sara about her date with Bo.

"You have to be real careful with those WLVU ball games," a voice said from the doorway.

Everyone turned around, it was Sammie.

Hugs were given, now the lady's had two things to talk about, Tabby's date and Sammie's honeymoon.

They had been talking and processing evidence for a while, "I still can't get over it," Gil said standing in the doorway.

His voice startled the ladies. Sara turned, "I did not know you were there," she said. Then she added, "Get over what?"

"How you four can talk and still do such a fantastic job," he said handing them the paperwork from the case they had just finished.

Sara smiled, "Any woman can multitask. We have to, how else can we run a house and see to it you man behave yourselves."

Gil playfully tapped her bottom and left.

"Where were we?" Sara asked.

"I was about to tell you all what happened last night," Tasha said smiling, "Danny asked me to marry him." All the girls squealed, "You said YES I hope," Tabby said.

Tasha showed them the ring, "Of course."

"I think this place should be called the 'Hen House'," Greg said as he walked in, "Every time I come in here you four are talking and laughing."

Sammie punched him, "You are just jealous."

Greg rubbed his arm, "Gil said one of you need to come with me, your expertise is needed at my scene."

"I'll go," Tabby said. Greg explained what was going on as they left.

Gil stuck his head in the door, "Sara, I need you." Sara nodded and fallowed him.

"So much for a quiet day," Sammie said.

Tabby and Greg went to the scene of a double homicide. Inside the house there was two people and three dogs, all dead and all covered with blood.

"Gil figured you could help me figure out what belongs to who," Greg told her.

Tabby let out a long sigh, "I better call Bo and cancel out lunch date, we are going to be here a while."

In the layout room Sara said, "You needed?" Gil smirked, "More then one thing, but right now I need you to tell me what I am looking at?"

Sara smiled as she moved next to him, she was going over the evidence, but Gil's mind was else where.

He was not sure if it was the pregnancy or just the fact that he was a perverted old man, but he just could not get enough of her.

He could not keep his eyes off her, her long sexy legs, that neck that just dared him to nuzzle it, her breasts - always beautiful - but more so now as they prepared for the birth of their child and her bottom how was he expected to keep his hands to himself.

He tried to concentrate on what she was saying but all he could think about was making love to her.

He had decided he was just a perverted old man.

Sara smiled at him. "No your not," she said as if she could read his thoughts, "You are just a man who is in love with his wife."

"Would you rather I have Tasha come in here and take care this?" she asked.

Gil whispered in her ear, "Tasha can not take care of THIS."

He glanced down at his crouch, it was obvious that his manhood was reacting to his thoughts.

Sara smiled, picked up her phone, "Tasha, I am having a problem figuring out what this mess is, can you and Sammie come to layout and figure it out for me. Thanks."

She smiled and nodded toward his office, "Now Mr. Grissom, I believe you have a problem that needs tending to?" "Right behind you Mrs. Grissom," he said smiling at her.

They went to his office, he locked the door and closed the blinds.

Gil released his enlarged manhood from his trousers and sat down on a chair.

Sara smiled, and whispered something in his ear. "Your choice," he said smiling at her.

Sara slipped out of her slacks and panties and facing him she straddled him. She guided his manhood into her opening as he unbuttoned her top.

Being glad she had opted for a front closure bra he unhooked it and pulled her nipples into his mouth and sucked them as she rocked back and forth on his manhood.

Gil looked at her and smiled, "Tastes good," he said between gasps.

Sara was in her fifth month and there were times that Gil would get a taste of a little something besides her juices.

He moved his mouth to her neck and softly nuzzled at it, he knew just how much pressure to apply so as to not leave marks.

Their climaxes were nearing, they both knew that this was the stage of their love making where they were the loudest, this was also the reason why Sara opted to face him, he pulled her into a deep kiss which muffled their scream of release.

Gil held her as their bodies regained some since of composure, "My God, Sara," he said, "You are fantastic." Sara smiled, "Your are."

He tenderly kissed her, "I love you." "Not more then I do you," she said.

After making sure they were presentable Gil unlocked the door and opened the blinds.

"I better see what Sammie and Tasha found," she said kissing his cheek.

As she walked away Gil was looking at her ass, "That is enough to give any man a hard on," came a voice from behind Grissom.

He turned to see a delivery man watching Sara as she walked down the hall.

Gil looked at the man, "Thank you, that is my wife."

"Oh shit! Sorry," the man said. Gil grinned, "May I help you?"

"I am looking for Sara Grissom," he said.

Gil smiled, "Just fallow that sexy looking backside, she is attached to it."

Sara walked into the lay out room, "Where did you disappear to?" Tasha asked.

"Gil had a problem that only I could take care of," Sara said smiling.

"He better only let you take care of," Sammie said laughing.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Grissom," the delivery man said, "A package for you."

"Oh thanks," she said signing for it, "It is the supplies we have been waiting for."

The gentleman walked away, "Why was his face so red?" Tasha asked.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sara was seven months into her pregnancy, Sammie and Harvey decided to have a child, it did not take her long to become pregnant, she was 2 months into hers.

Danny and Tasha were married last weekend and she was on vacation.

Bo asked Tabby to marry him, she said yes. The wedding would be next month.

Sara was sitting in her office when there was a knock at her, it was one of the cleaning crew.

"I was cleaning out the locker and I found theses papers, they belong to your lab. I figured it best you went over them."

"Thanks," Sara said as he placed them on her desk.

Sara stood and started going though them and tossing the ones that were no good, one caught her eye, it was from the sheriffs office.

AS LONG AS DR. ANDERSON HAS TURNED DOWN THE POSITION AS SUPERVISOR I RECOMMEND THE PROJECT BE SCRAPED.

Sara looked at it, confusion on her face.

Then she seen another one, DR. GRISSOM HAS RECOMMENDED HIS WIFE, I FELL SHE IS NOT QUALIFIED. CAN NOT INDORSE HER. It was signed Conrad Ecklie.

Sara was more confused then ever.

Harvey walked in looking for Sammie. "Harvey please sit," she said closing the door.

She handed the papers to him, "Talk to me."

Harvey read them. "Oh," he said. "You can add this to the 'I will deny this conversation ever happened' list," he said.

"Everyone from Ecklie up wanted me to head the lab," he said. Sara shook her head, she knew this.

"When I turned them down they wanted to pull the plug on the project. Gil recommended you, more then half of them said you were not experienced enough. Gil knew how bad you wanted this position, he told me he would do whatever it took to see to it you got it."

"He threaten to resign?" Sara asked already knowing the answer. Harvey smiled.

"What the number 1 entomologist wants he gets," Sara said.

"And what HIS Sara wants she gets," Harvey said. "They did not think I could do it," Sara said.

"What is important was you DID. You have made this the number 4 lab in the country, you proved them wrong," Harvey said.

Sara looked at Harvey, "He did not want me to know." Harvey shook his head. "He swore me and Catherine to secrecy. He told us that he was finally able to give you something back for everything you have given him. He was able to make you happy."

Sara smiled, "Thank you."

She took the two letters and put them in the shredder.

Harvey smiled, "May I have my wife? We have a doctors appointment."

"She is in autopsy," Sara said. Harvey kissed Sara's cheek, "You made the right decision. Any man would give the one he loved her hearts desire if he could, it just so happened that Gil could do it."

Harvey left, it was then that Sara really understood the depths of his love for her.

Sara went to his office. "What's up?" he asked as he seen her standing in the doorway. "I love you," she said.

Gil looked a little confused, "I love you too."

Sara stepped in the room and shut and locked the door behind her, as she lowered the shades Gil smiled.

"We really should not do this," he said. Sara walked over to him, "Are you saying NO?"

"Never," he said pulling her close to him and kissing her.

Gil opened her blouse and unhooked her bra, he pulled a nipple into his mouth and sucked it.

At seven months he knew what he was going to get, he smiled as it dripped down his throat.

"I only have two more months that I can enjoy your beautiful breasts," he said, he knew Sara had chose to breastfeed, just as she had done with the others.

"But for now they are yours," she said as she released his growing manhood from his trousers.

Gil sat on the chair and Sara straddled him, her expanded uterus made facing him almost impossible so she put her back to him.

He guided himself in her, she rocked softly back and forth on his manhood. He buried his face in her neck to muffle his scream as he climaxed.

Sara stood, Gil took her and sat her on the edge of the chair, he sat on the floor and went to her womanhood.

He sucked at and played with her button, she bit at her bottom lip to muffle her scream as she climaxed.

Gil stood and pulled her close to him, holding her until she regained control of her breathing.

"I don't know what brought THAT on," he said, "But it was beautiful. Thank you, you made my day."

Sara smiled at him, "Thank you."

Sara would never tell Gil she found out how she got her job, she just promised herself that she would continue to do whatever was in her power to keep the lab at the place it was, maybe even improve it.

Two months later Alexander James came kicking and screaming into the world, just like his sisters tests were done immediately.

Fortunately, just like his sisters his hearing was perfect.

"We got lucky," Gil said, "Four babies and none of them has my problem."

Nick came in the room, "I have a present for you."

He stepped aside and three girls came running to their mommy.

They all jumped up on the bed and cuddled next to her, Gil handed her a crying AJ.

Sara nestled him to her breast, he went right to her nipple and started to suckle.

Gil stood and smiled then he looked at Nick, "Is that not the perfect picture."

Nick smiled and backed out of the room.

"He is to small to play ball," Amy said.

"He will grow, just like you did," Sara said.

Sammie knocked on the door, Gil waved her and Harvey in.

"He is beautiful," Sammie said.

Harvey said, "A mini Gilbert if I ever seen one."

Sammie touched her belly, "I can't wait for our son to get here," she said looking at Harvey.

Sara smiled, "You only have a little longer to wait."

"Better then me," Tasha said as she and Danny walked in, Tasha was only in her second month.

"He is so cute," Tabby said as she and Bo came in.

"When are you too going to have one?" Danny asked.

Tabby smiled, "We are talking about it."

Soon the room was full as Warrick, Catherine, Greg and the rest filed in to see the newest Grissom.


	22. Chapter 22

_This will wrap up my story, I want to thank all you who read it and left comments. I have a couple of ideas for other story's and will post them if I can get "all my ducky's in a row". (big smile) At my age that is sometimes hard to do. Thank you again._

Chapter 22

5 Years Later

Sara stayed true to her word, although she longed to have another child she did as Gil asked.

She swore Tasha, Tabby and Sammie to secrecy when she had accidentally let out that if AJ was not a boy she would not stop.

"How could you have managed that?" Sammie asks, "Harvey knows when my cycles are better then I do."

Sara smiled, "Mine are not regular, remember." Tabby laughed, she had often envied Sara, "I do now, I remember that year you went 4 months without one, we all swore you were pregnant."

"Well all that is a moot point," Sara said dressing her son for his first day of kindergarten.

Sara did not keep many secrets from Gil, but she did have two. He never found out that she knew how she got her position at the lab and she never told him AJ was her favorite.

"I know you are not supposed to have favorites," she told Tabby.

"But he is," Tabby said smiling.

The words Harvey uttered the day AJ was born could not have been truer, AJ WAS a mini Gil. He looked just like his father, his mannerisms were the same he even was developing a love for bugs.

AJ would fallow Gil around and copy every thing his father did or said, Sara would smile at her two men.

Gil once made the remark that he should call him SHADOW instead of Grasshopper.

Sammie and Harvey have two children, a boy they named Logan and a girl they named Rebecca.

Logan was AJ's age and they were the best of friends. The boys are excited because they will be in the same kindergarten class.

Rebecca was born just before Tasha and Danny's little girl, Anna Bell.

Anna Bell was born just six months before Bo and Tabby's little girl, Nancy.

Rebecca, Anna Bell and Nancy are all three this year, they go to "pretend" school - well daycare to be exact.

As Sara and Sammie are getting the boys ready Tabby and Tasha are comparing belly's, they are both into their sixth month and will both have sons.

"Dakota will be bigger I think," Tabby says touching her belly.

"I don't know about that," Tasha says, "Elijah grown a lot this last month."

Gil comes in the door, he volunteered to take the bigger girls to school and drop they little ones at daycare. "After all, we do have the van," he has told them.

"How did things go?" Sara asked him.

"Amy still can't figure out why Kitten is one grade ahead of her even though she is three years younger," Gil says picking up his son.

Sara and Gil had decided to have Casandra's IQ tested. Her scores classified her as "Gifted", at 7 years of age she was starting the 5th grade.

Amy was 9 now and this was her first day in 4th grade, she was very jealous of Kitten.

Abby, 8 now, really did not care - "If I get stuck I can always ask Kitten," she had said one time.

Gil and Sara wanted Casandra to have as normal a childhood as possible but her classes soon boarded her and she would get into trouble.

It was then that they decided she was not a normal 7 year old and allowed the school to test her and place her where she fit in academically.

"So, Grasshopper," Gil asked his boy, "You ready for school?" "Yep," he said. Gil kissed him and handed him to his mother.

"Let's go little man," Sara said.

Everyone left, Gil sat on the porch with Hank curled up at his feet.

He let out a deep sigh, "How could life be any better."

Sara came back from dropping AJ at school, her eyes were all red. Gil chuckled and he pulled her into his arms, "Momma's little boy is a man."

"It is not funny," she said, "Now I have nothing to do on my days off."

Sara's days off had been spent with AJ.

Gil looked at her and grinned, "Let me see, empty house, sexy wife …"

"Horny husband," Sara said kissing him. "Not 'horny'," Gil said, "Just a man who loves his wife and enjoys showing her."

Sara kissed him and headed for the bedroom, Gil was right behind her.

She laughed as he caught up with her, then she nodded toward the bed. Gil sat down and she seductively removed her clothing.

Gil tossed his and grabbed her, his lips found hers as he lay her on the bed.

Tongues danced around each other as his hands found intimate places on her body that their years together taught him brought her the most pleasure.

Gil moved to her breasts, even after four baby's they were still just as firm as when they first made love.

Eagerly he pulled a nipple in and sucked it as his hands moved down to her womanhood.

His fingers caressed her button and played with her lips.

She moaned loudly as he put his fingers inside her and swiftly moved them in and out.

He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, her juices filled him as she reached her climax.

He moved atop her and entered her. Her canal was wet and throbbing as it seemed to caress his manhood.

Soft moans and gently thrusts were soon replaced by shrills of passion.

Each inward thrust set waves of pleasure through her whole body.

As his climax neared Gil's body was experiencing the same waves of pleasure, his thrusts were no longer slow he was fast losing control as he slammed himself into her.

He called her name as he released himself inside her, strength drained he lay with his head on her chest.

Beads of perspiration were falling onto her, his hot breath blowing on her. He was finally able to move from her and envelope her in his arms.

"Still not sure what to do with your days off?" he asked her when he was able to catch his breath.

Sara smiled, "Nope."

Sara lay nestled in his arms, her head on his chest, her comfy place she had referred to it as.

Gil soon heard her breathing become shallow and even, she had fallen asleep.

Gil kissed the top of her head, he thought to himself, they had been married for ten years now, she had given him four beautiful children, she was all he could ever want in a friend and a lover, she was (in his opinion) the perfect mother and wife. Each day he spent with her he found himself in the same place - a state of pure ecstasy.

THE END


End file.
